Todos nosotros
by Xclax
Summary: Hay muchas historias antes de que los 3 guaridas que lograron la supervivencia, pero, ¿Cual fue la historia de las victimas de los animatronicos? ¿Cual es su historia? ¿Y como sera recordada? Y la pregunta mas grande, ¿Como paso? (Cada capitulo una historia diferente)
1. Historia de Pepe

Quien diría que la gran pizzeria "Freddy Fazbear Pizza" esta en los peores puntos, después de unos días de la mordida del 87, ademas de recibir varias demandas días después surgieron asesinatos de 5 niños, entonces, fue despedido aquel guardián que se declaro como el culpable, siendo grabado por una cámara, entonces, salio un anuncio en el periódico preguntando por el que quiera el empleo, yo realmente no tenia mucho interés, pero como era turno nocturno y presentaba algunos serios problemas para dormir era mejor estar despierto en la noche y ganar dinero a la vez, entonces fui a pedir el empleo, después de unos papeleos me dieron una tableta y me dijeron donde era mi oficina, era algo pobre, ya me lo imaginaba, el restaurante estaba rozando la quiebra.

Bueno, cuando la gente comenzaba a despedirse entre si me quede en mi oficina relajándome, el dueño vino haberme un momento y se dispidio, mientras veía por medio de las cámaras como se iba cerrando la puerta, entonces ahí empezó mi turno, aunque era algo agotador podía llamarse al menos relajante, ya que se podía escuchar de vez en cuando una cancionsita, de repente al rededor de las 2:00 AM logre escuchar unas llamadas hacia el teléfono de mi oficina, con un poco de curiosidad y sorpresa tome el teléfono y era el dueño del restaurante.

**Freddy:** Oh.. .Eh... ¿Hola?

**Pepe:** ¿Eh, Que pasa?

**Freddy:** Quería avisarte sobre algo que se me olvido de avisar...

**Pepe:** ¿Que pasa?

**Freddy:** Ehmm.. Veras.. Anoche estuvimos re modelando los animatronicos y un ingeniero removió algunos chips en los animatronicos y es posible que... se muevan un poco

**Pepe:** ¿Moverse un poco?

**Freddy:** Si, están un poco descompuestos por lo que... en estos casos como este decidí poner unos botones al lado para cerrar y abrir las puertas, por si ves algo raro entonces ciérralas.

**Pepe:** (Mira la cámara de "**Show Stage**" ) Se ven normal.

**Freddy:** Puede que lo hagan y pueden que no, si no hacen nada significa que los chips están bien, bueno, suerte, me tengo que ir..

**Pepe:** Si claro, adiós (Cuelga)

¿Moverse en la noche? Que raro, fui rápidamente a checar de nuevo si esto era real, veía el "**Show Stage**" y se veía todo perfectamente normal, si estuvieran mal seguramente se habrían movido ya, entonces me relaje mirando el techo, cuando volví a ver mi reloj mire las cámaras de nuevo, faltaba 1 animatronico, creo que era la pollo esa, era raro que no estuviera, saque mi lampara y salí de la oficina haber si alguien había movido aquel animatronico, mientras era difícil lograr ver en la oscuridad logre encontrar una silueta, era del pollo ese, extrañado por ese carácter tan raro solo me quede viendo, cuando retrocedí un poco choque contra otro, era un animatronico también, mire hacia atrás con miedo, era **Freddy,** dio un susto del miedo y logre alejarme..

**Pepe:** Qu-e mier-

**Freddy:** (Una voz mucho mas falsa) ¡Eh-h- H- /·"%· Niño, ¡No se esta permitido estar aquí sin traje!

**Bonnie:** (Agarra el brazo del guardia) ¡Hey amiguito! ¡Soy **Bonnie!** ¡El mejor amigo de todos! ¿A caso quieres ser también uno de ellos? (Risas falsas)

**Chica:** ¡Pero no descuides! ¡Muy pronto nos aseguremos de que vuelvas a ser un niño bueno!

**Pepe:** (Tratando de quitarse el brazo de **Bonnie)** ¡Suéltame!

**Bonnie:** Oh, **Freddy,** ¡Creo que alguien esta rompiendo las reglas!

**Chica:** ¡Las reglas son muy importantes niños, Nos ayudan a estar seguros y vivir mejor!

Logre soltarme de aquel animatronico y salí corriendo, "**Pirate Cove**" Era un buen lugar de escondite, atrás de esa cortina seria mi solución, me metí en aquella cortina y vi como era aquel show abandonado, aun tenia ese animatronico viejo, **Foxy** o **Foxe** o como se llamase aun estaba ahí, me preocupe un momento pero al parecer no estaba nada loco o lo que fuera lo que le pasaban aquellas cosas, me quede sentando esperando que alguien viniera a mi ayuda, cuando me asome un poco hacia fuera de la cortina escuche algo, mientras estaba mirando a fuera a ver de donde provenía el ruido empece a escucharlo mas cerca, entonces mire hacia atrás, ahí estaba, mirándome con aquellos ojos amarillentos, mi garganta se seco rápidamente, pero parecía aun no activo, sus ojos eran muy poco brillantes, mientras estaba retrocediendo para huir choque con **Freddy,** en vez de hacerme algo solo hablo.

**Freddy:** ¡Hey chicos! ¡Adivinen cual es el pirata que siempre estará dispuesto a ayudarlos!

**Bonnie:** ¡Claramente es nuestro amigo Fo- (Se distorsiona la voz y por un momento se apaga) Xy!

**Freddy: ¡Foxy!** Parece que **Foxy** no responde... ¡Probemos llamarlo aun mas fuerte niños! ¡**FOOOOOXXXXYYYYY**!

Atontado decidí irme en el momento en el que no me hacían caso, pero de repente **Foxy** se le salieron chispas, entre ellas se logro ver sangre, en un principio el miro sus manos y su cuerpo estando confundidos de lo que pasaba, pero cuando intento hablar le salieron mas chispas y sus movimientos eran mas irreales y mas roboticos, ahí fue cuando las cosas se pusieron demasiado serias.

**Foxy:** ¡Argh, Saludos marineros! ¡Capitán Foxy presentandose en su tropa! (Saludando a los demás animatronicos, incluso a mi) Argh, ¡Parece que un grumete no esta siguiendo las reglas! ¡Que salte a los tibur-

**Foxy:** (Entre un sonido mucho mas real) ¡Ayúdame! (Cae al suelo tirado apagado)

Los demás animatronicos cayeron al suelo al mismo tiempo, empezaban a sangrar ellos también, no se porque, pero algo en ese tal animatronico **Foxy** me llamaba la atención, hice lo que nunca creería hacer, tener piedad a una maquina, la lleve arrastrando hacia mi oficina, miraba las cámaras para ver que no estuvieran aun levantándose los demás, cuando llegue tire al suelo al animatornico y cerré las puertas, inundado por el miedo saque mi tableta a solicitar la ayuda del dueño, el debería saber que hacer, mientras levante aquel teléfono mire de nuevo la tableta, ya no estaban ahí, mientras veía la cámara escuche golpes en las puertas metálicas diciendo cosas como..

**Freddy.** ¡No se te permite estar ahí, niño!

**Chica:** ¡¿Que tal si comemos una pizza!? ¿Querido aprendiz?

Obviamente no pienso para nada del mundo abrirles, mientras sostenía el teléfono en mi mano tratando de recordar el numero con el que me llamo el dueño empece escuchar entre cortos la voz que dijo "¡Ayúdame!"

**Foxy:** (Estática) ¿Que...?

**Pepe:** Despe-er-taste (Con pánico) Mi-ra, tran-q-quilo, la ayuda ven-dra pront-o

**Foxy:** Ah... (Estática, sus ojos vuelven a ser mas amarillentos con tono rojo) (Se levanta atrás de Pepe)

**Pepe:** (Concentrando en el teléfono) (Logra marcar el numero del dueño) Vamos... contesta... contesta...

**Pepe:** ¡Dargh! **(Foxy** atraviesa la espalda del guardia con su garfio, con el aturdimiento el guardia choca contra la pared mas alejada de las puertas)

**Pepe:** (Tocándose la herida por el garfio) ¿P-por que...?

**Foxy:** (Vuelve sus ojos amarillos) Yo... (Vuelve al tono amarillo con rojo) (Salen unas chispas)

*Poooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmm*

La pizzeria entro en total oscuridad, las cosas eléctricas dejaron de funcionar, mientras intente levantarme y recuperarme por la herida era demasiada grande, empece a sangrar por la boca, el teléfono seguía sonando, intente hacer algo, pero cuando apenas podía mover mi brazo escuche una canción, era **Freddy** (El animatronico) Viéndome mientras tocaba una tonada, si no me equivoco hasta la mitad de la canción se detuvo, cuando me di cuenta estaba adelante de mi diciendo unas palabras.

**Freddy:** ¡Eh! ¡Amiguito! ¡Parece que alguien no esta siguiendo las reglas!

**Chica:** (Asomándose por la puerta derecha) ¡Y eso no esta nada bien!

(Los animatronicos toman al guardia)

**Pepe:** No.. no.. ¡ESPER-

(Solo se puede escuchar sonidos de desmembramiento de piel)

(El teléfono es contestado)

**FreddyFazbear:** ¿Hola?... ¿Hola?... ¿Pepe?... Bah, (Cuelga)


	2. Historia de Jake

**Five Nights At Freddys 2 Its now in Steam Store, ¡Get it!**

**LETS SPAM THE DOOOOORRRRR- (Espera, ¿No hay puertas?)**

**LETS SPAM THE FLAASSHHHHLIGGGGHHTTTSSSS**

**AVISO: Tomando en cuenta que lo mio no es crear personajes de la noche para la mañana decidí darle una manera mas interactiva a la historia, una mecánica parecida a tal historia la cual el nombre me es obligado no mencionar (Donde un robot y una chica pueden hacer... cosas) muy parecido, Tomando en cuenta que cada capitulo es una historia diferente decidí en parte que puedan agregar su OC a la historia, Mandándome sus características y gustos personales (Favor de no mandar apariencias de vestido o ropa, Nunca me gusta mencionar esas cosas) Entonces, Si sus OC son elegidos (Lo mas probable es que elija a todos) ¡La moneda aleatoria decidirá el destino de su OC!**

****_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_****

Aproximadamente 26 años después...

Guardias asesinados: (Numero desconocido, se esperan mas de 13,000)

Guardias supervivientes: 2,063

3 Días A.D (Antes de la primera Apertura)

Escuche por ahí que hay una gran paga en el nuevo "**Freddy Fazbear Pizza**", Me dijeron varias veces la gente que es **Freddy Fazbear Pizza**, lo cual encuentro muy tonto, sigue siendo prácticamente el mismo edificio con la misma compañía, pero da igual, el hecho es que fui a buscar el empleo en si, escuche algo que la paga era DEMASIADO buena, y la mejor parte, ¡Es una paga diaria! ¡Con ese dinero podría comprar lo que sea! Solo en pensar en eso apresure mi paso en **Strax Bear Pizza**, donde encontré el edificio casi terminado, donde el dueño se le veía viendo las ventanas y viendo mesas, en cuanto lo vi no dude en ningún momento por pedir el trabajo, ¡Tengo que tenerlo!

**Jake:** ¡Hey! ¿Usted es el dueño, verdad?

**Dueño:** ¿Ah? Si, Lo sentimos, La pizzeria aun no esta terminada, vuelva en 3 días para la apertura final.

**Jake:** No no no, no es eso, quiero pedir el empleo de guardia nocturno

**Dueño:** Ya hay un guardia.

¡¿Que!? ¡¿Ya hay un guardia!? Demonios, debo convencerle, Realmente quiero ese dinero, tal vez eso de dúo nocturno pueda servir, espero que el dueño sea lo suficientemente tonto para convencerlo

**Jake:** ¿Y que tal si soy su compañero?

**Dueño:** Son 3 guardias, están experimentados, a si que por favor retírese, ademas, le recomiendo quitarse la idea de trabajar aquí, no sabe donde se esta metiendo.

**Jake:** ¡Vamos! ¡Deme una oportunidad! ¿Y si me da una noche de prueba?

**Dueño:** (Suspira) ¿Que día es hoy?

**Jake:** (Recordando la fecha) ¡Domingo! ¡Es domingo!

**Dueño:** (Se queda pensando) Mira, mañana podrá trabajar aquí, y sera capaz de renunciar cuando acabe su turno, ¿De acuerdo?

**Jake:** Pff, no creo querer renunciar

**Dueño:** Aun le advierto, no es buena idea que trabaje aquí

**Jake:** Ya lo veremos.

**Dueño:** (Suspira) Bueno, mira, mañana preséntate a las 11:00 PM máximo, pero, si no viene el lunes no se le permitirá ir el Martes por nada del mundo, a si que, solo tiene oportunidad de renunc- digo, de trabajar esta noche

**_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_**

Me prepare para esta noche, aun no me daban mi uniforme, aquel dueño insistía que era mala idea de que yo trabajara allí, incluso, horas después me llamo preguntándome si quería renunciar, claramente le dije que queria estar, quiero ese dinero, ya me imagino lo que me compraría con el, estoy entre el placer o el entretenimiento, aun lo sigo pensando, el punto es que cuando llegue a la pizzeria vi a los nuevos robots esos, eran como 3 que estaban como en un escenario, se veían muy nuevos, en especial Chica que se veía mas p*** que el anterior diseño, Con una sonrisa en mi cara me fui a mi oficina, donde simplemente volvió ese molesto dueño diciéndome con una cara preocupada si realmente queria seguir, que los otros 3 guardias podían venir aquí a acompañarme, yo le dije que no.

Ese fue mi primer error.

Cuando el dueño se fue ya marcaban las 12:00 AM, simplemente miraba el techo intentando mantener el deseo de no dormirme, hasta que de la nada sono una grabadora que casi me daba un infarto a escucharla, la busque por todas partes hasta que se reproducio sola, era la voz de ese dueño, decía que blah blah hablando sobre la apertura que llegara pronto.

"Hey, chicos, espero que si me haya llegado el tiempo para hablarles sobre los animatronicos, el punto es que mientras los actualizaba se dieron unos problemas y son como los anteriores, A si que **Daniel** y los demás necesito que se pongan atentos, por si se dio el caso que no me alcanzo a explicarles nada hoy, pues como verán a simple vista hay animatronicos que fueron cambiados, prácticamente todos, pero el problema es que lastimosamente actúan de la misma manera que los anteriores, pero no se preocupen, hay 3 cascos de **Freddy Fazbear Suit** para que se los pongan y cuando ellos les vean entonces les ignoren, ahora, el punto malo de esto es que uno de los nuevos animatronicos es extremadamente hostil, ya que la única manera de mantenerlo relajado y que no vaya hacia ti es poner una caja de música, no entiendo porque, pero a si se relaja fuera de horas de trajo, entonces, lo que pasa es que esta caja de música funciona con cuerda, por medio de la tableta.

A si que cada vez que se este acabando la cuerda automaticamente la tableta dará un aviso sobre que se acaba la cuerda, entonces debes darle cuerda por medio de la tableta, es EXTREMADAMENTE necesario darle cuerda, este animatronico corre muy veloz y no le importa para nada lo que hagan los demás, el solo se concentra en matar a lo primero que vea, entonces, eso es prácticamente todo, no hay puertas y los conductos de al lado pueden llegar ellos hacia ti, a si que espero que les vaya bien chicos y nos vemos en la noche por si tienen algunas dudas o mencionar algo importante, Buenas noches"

¿Que? ¡Ha! Buena broma dueño, pero nada me evitara tener ese gran fajon de billetes en mi bolsillo, entonces realmente me senté mas relajantemente en mi silla, que me asegurare que este puesto sea realmente mio y solo mio, si es necesario tendré que agredir a los otros guard-

De repente un gran sonido se escucho, de "Hola" creo, saque esa tableta, había un aviso de advertencia en la cámara 11, la vi rápidamente y mostraba esa opción de darle cuerda, era raro, pero decidí seguir las instrucciones, en unos cajones enormes habían 3 cascos, ¿Lo que hice? Tome uno y me lo puse, empece a ver las cámaras, que era realmente lo mas difícil ver las cámaras, casi me rendí en intentarlo, pero escuche un tronido en mis brazos y logre ver mejor las cámaras, seguí con lo mio, hasta que vi en el escenario faltaba un animatronico, era si no me equivoco era la **Bonnie** nueva, la busque por algunas cámaras, donde había una opción en un lado izquierda de abajo para prender una luz, una vez que buscaba encontré a la tal **Bonnie,** mirando directamente a la cámara, me eche para atrás del susto y me caí, casi sentí que algo le pasaría a mi brazo, me saque el casco y mis brazos estaban bien, pero se rompió el casco en 2, por el miedo de lo que diría el dueño lo escondí en una esquina y puse unas cosas para que no se viera nada del casco.

**_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_**

Mientras seguía viendo la cámara me sentía aterrorizado ver a esa **Bonnie** allí, Mientras mordía mis uñas comencé a ver que en el escritorio había un botón de luz, lo apreté, segundos después se prendió por un pasillo y se podía ver un poco de el, en el cual se veía a Chica, la nueva, mirándome sosteniendo un plato en la mano con lo que parecía ser un panesillo, me asuste demasiado, y cuando estuve a punto de hacer algo como correr vi esa advertencia en la tableta, me daba miedo, el dueño dijo que era extremadamente hostil, le jale encuerda mientras veía a Chica parada aun ahí, entonces, decidí correr hacia las ventilaciones, mientras escapaba por ahí encontré a **Bonnie** iendo hacia mi, ella al verme reacciono y corrió, pero yo fui mas rápido en las ventilaciones, entonces, me senté en la silla y me puse la otra mascara que quedaba, me quede prácticamente inmóvil, aterrado por el miedo, cerré los ojos por un momento.

Escuche un sonido raro, agudo y casi no se entendía, mire un poco, la luz estaba prendiéndose y apagándose en muy pocos segundos, en ella pude ver la cara de **Bonnie** pasar por la oficina, mirándome, era aterrador, no grite, pero casi lograba hacerme del baño ahí mismo, cuando deje de verlo, me quite la mascara, vi la advertencia de nuevo, pero en rojo, corrí a activar otra vez la caja de música, tarde unos 4 segundos en activarla completamente y cuando volví apreté la luz para ver que tan cerca estaba otro de esos, yo quiero vivir y esa es la única manera, encontré a un **Freddy,** era el nuevo, el cual me miraba un poco tambaleante, mirándome directamente, tragando la saliva que me quedaba me puse la mascara los pocos segundos, paso un minuto creo y volví a quitarme la mascara para ver si aun estaba alguien, en el fondo había un zorro con un parch-

Se lanzo sobre mi cabeza, con su garfio atravesó la mascara rompiéndola, quise atrapar la otra pero no la alcance, toque mi frente y estaba intacta, El zorro que me ataco al ver al **Freddy** nuevo se dio a la fuga por un conducto de ventilación, mirando hacia delante me encontré con el **Freddy** nuevo que persiguió a **Foxy,** suspire de alivio y cuando estuve a punto de sentarme había vuelto a activar la luz para mirar el pasillo, donde estaba el que creo que era el viejo **Freddy,** mi corazón latió de nuevo y cuando estuve a por agarrar la otra mascara, pero la Chica (La que no era tan p***), Logre esquivar aquel ataque, y retrocedí, mientras ellos se acercaban a mi lentamente veía la tableta aquella advertencia en rojo, Eso era bueno, si es cosa era hostil vendría en mi ayuda

**_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_**

**Freddy1:** Mira nada mas... un "Sin traje"

**Chica1:** Mira, el es uno igualito a **Daniel**

**Jake:** ¿Dan- **Daniel?**

**Freddy1:** Pero bueno... Al menos podremos experimentar en como torturarlos cuando llegue el momento (A punto de agarrar a **Jake)**

**Chica1:** (Voltea curiosa hacia **atras) Fred,** El viene.

**Freddy1:** Bueno, supongo que obtendremos a otro de otra manera (Se van por los conductos)

Se fueron apresurada-mente, me relaje un momento, hasta que mire la tableta para empezar a jalar aquella cuerda, cuando veía la cámara no veía a nadie, hasta que empezaron a escucharse sonidos, entonces lo ultimo que escuche fue un grit-

&"/$!·!g&$"/(·&%"$"·

(Estática)

(Horas después)

**Dueño:** (Entra en la pizzeria) **¿Jake?** ¿Aun estas ahí?

**Dueño:** (Se dirige a la oficina)

**Dueño:** ¿Jak- (Retrocede asqueado) ¡DIOS!... Ahora se lo que ese hace... (Tapándose la nariz y los ojos) No merece la pena tener este animatronico encendido, lo tengo que tirar a un lado donde no volverá...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ya leyeron en el aviso lo que tenia que decir, ¡LETS SPAM THE FLASHLIGHTS!<strong>

**Preguntas:**

**¿Podrías hacer una historia de Bioshock?**

**R=Eh visto muy poco del Bioshock 1, me eh visto casi completa el 2, y completa el Bioschok Infinite, si pudiera sacar algo "Bueno" Seria del Bioshock 2, Pero como nunca lo jugué no siento esa "Escensia" Artística, A si que no croe, pero si supongo que acabe mis historias y no tenga nada mas que subir Bioshock 2 estará en mi lista para hacer una historia**

**¿Mas historias que leer :D?**

**R= Pff, mira con quien hablas, el usuario que lleva ya 3 historias publicadas y esta es la 4, como un enano genio con afro naranja dijo una vez.**

**La formula para ser un autor, Imaginación indefinida, terquedad ilimitada, ¡Y UN PEINADO DE LO MAS CHEVERE!**

**Ya dije lo que tenia que decir en el aviso.**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!**


	3. Historia de Max

**AVISO: Todos los OCS pedidos se les dará su capitulo ****(Menos de perros con bufandas, nadie quiere ver a perros como guardias, se me quito ese derecho en 2007) A si que favor de esperar el turno de su OC.**

**¡El destino de la moneda aleatoria definirá el destino de Max! ¡Se lanzara 4 veces!**

**(Resultado de la moneda) (Casi pierdo una moneda de 50 centavos en el proceso)**

**Águila**

**Numero**

**Águila**

**Numero**

Aproximadamente 14 años antes de Pepe...

Guardias asesinados: (Numero desconocido, se esperan mas de 45,126)

Guardias supervivientes: 1,325

13 años antes de A.D (Antes de **Daniel)**

¡Un empleo por fin! ¡Guardia de seguridad en Freddy Fazbear Pizza! Me levante con entusiasmo de mi cama apagando la música para dormir, salí de mi casa, saque mi GPS buscando aquella pizzeria, aunque estaba algo lejos parecía totalmente perfecta la distancia, cuando llegue quite los audífonos con música y empece a buscar al gerente, cuando entre había una gran bola de niños iendo para todos lados, ¿A caso no se cansan? Fue difícil pasar entre la gran multitud sin que las madres paranoicas pensaran que era un secuestrador, cuando logre llegar al gerente le comente sobre el empleo, el verifico mi edad y tuve que firmar un contrato, cuando el abrió su mochila se podía ver una gran cantidad de hojas de contrato, saco solamente 1, ¿Por que tiene tantas? Solo tuve que firmar, leí atentamente el contrato, y estaba de acuerdo con las condiciones, cuando termino de firmar me dio mi uniforme, aunque me quedaba un poco largo aun podía usarlo bien.

****_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_****

Mi trabajo empezaba a las 12:00 AM, Vi mi reloj para ver la hora y ya eran las 8:52, le pregunte si podía sentarme en un lugar y esperar mi turno, me dijo que si, pero que no estorbara, entonces me senté en un asiento alejado del publico, donde saque mis audífonos y simplemente los encendí, Saque mi lista de reproducción de canciones favoritas.

Era la hora, cuando abrí los ojos era el dueño despertándose, se veía nervioso viendo atentamente el reloj cada 1 minuto, los empleados también, hacían prácticamente carreras para ordenar todo y irse corriendo a la salida, me dijo algo sobre una grabadora en mi oficina y que la viera, que me veía mañana, me dio un saludo con una sonrisa falsa y se fue prácticamente corriendo por la salida, me rasque la cabeza un poco confundido y suspire, mientras buscaba la oficina, que me dijo que estaba al fina del pasillo me tope con la legendaria "**Pirate Cove**" Me preguntaba si aun se encontraba **Foxy** allí, con la curiosidad no pude evitar ver un poco, **Foxy** aun estaba ahí, pero se veía destrozado con el paso de los años, totalmente roto de su "estomago" y partes flotantes, con un tono de decepcion me fui a mi oficina, cuando llegue había unos botones de puertas y luces, luego de probarlas empiezo a sonar el teléfono.

"Arh... (Golpes de puerta) Eh, amigo, estoy realmente atascado en esto por culpa de ese pirata, a si que... (Risas) Mira yo realmente me negué a hacer esto por simples... (Golpes de puerta) Principios, pero como me veo en problemas creo que al menos haré alguna aportación, ya sabes, como... mi "Ultima buena acción" A si que... Seguramente te preguntaras (Risas) Que son esto que escuchas, pues... los animatronicos se mueven y prácticamente quieren matarte, si, lo se es muy.. (Golpes de puerta) Tonto cuando te lo piensas bien, se supone que debía haberte hecho esto en el lunes, pero como creería que sobreviviría... pues bueno, espero que esta cosa gaste energía, por si aun tengo.. (Risas distorsionadas) probabilidades, checa las cámaras de vez en cuando, y si ves a un animatronico al lado ciérrale en la puerta.

Mira "`**Pirate Cove**" (Golpes de puerta) De vez en cuando, si ves la cortina abierta tu cierra las 2 puertas, una vez casi me atrapa por la derecha, (Gemidos lejanos) Bueno, mejor no decirte que te hacen si te atrapa, eso te pondría mas nervioso o nerviosa (Canción de **Freddys)** Oh... bueno... me despido (Gemidos) Espero que esto sea rapid- (Gritos)"

****_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_****

Me quede en silencio unos pocos minutos al oír tal grabación, miraba como un estúpido al suelo, cuando una lagrima salio de mi ojo, nunca eh sido fácil de engañar, ni soy un tonto, pero se escucho tan real, se podía escuchar en su voz su perdida de esperanza, con mucho miedo levante una tableta, parecía servir para ver las cámaras, tragando un poco de saliva empece a ver las habitaciones por las cámaras, llegue a un punto hasta que llegue a ver a los 3 animatronicos por la cámara, en el escenario, me alegre por un momento y baje la cámara, note que en la tableta, cuando la ponía en "modo pantalla apagada" de ahorro de energía aun se podía ver algunos datos, como por ejemplo el de la energía, no quería saber que pasaba si se me acababa, a si que decidí esperar un cierto tiempo hasta que escuche un "Dum dum dum" Al oír eso instantáneamente vi la tableta y vi que faltaban los 3 animatronicos.. Mi corazón se detuvo, escuche unos pasos a mi izquierda.

Gire lo mas lento mi cabeza para ver la ventana, con mi brazo lentamente apreté el botón de la luz aun estando casi congelado del miedo, cuando lo hice se podía ver el conejo viéndome desde la puerta, no tarde mucho para dar un grito y echarme para atrás, el avanzo un poco pero me levante y cerré la puerta, la puerta se cerro rápido y me relaje, mire a la derecha, me asome por afuera de la puerta prendiendo la luz, se podía ver a la distancia una pollo viéndome, ella al verme simplemente corrió hacia mi, me adentre a la oficina y cerré la puerta, cuando menos me lo espero se escuchaban golpes de la derecha y izquierda, Tragando saliva otra vez simplemente me senté en mi asiento y cerré los ojos, siguiendo escuchando aquellos golpes, no soportaba mas ese sonido, saque mis audífonos y puse cualquier canción, quería parar de escuchar eso.

Después de un tiempo me quite los audífonos para ver que tal, prendí las luces y no estaba nadie, eran las 3 AM, la energía que tenia era de 47%, mire a los lados y no estaba nadie, mire las cámaras y en un armario raro con lo que parecía haber era mascaras de esos robots, esos 3 estaban sentados ahí, mirándose y moviendo la boca, me acerque a la tableta, al parecer esa cámara no tenia audio, mire la tal "**Pirate Cove**" como dijo aquel tipo, la cortina estaba totalmente abierta, mire unas cámaras mas cercanas de mi y vi a **Foxy** el pirata corriendo a por mi, baje mi tableta y lo pude ver desde la ventana yendo hacia mi, el era rápido, pero mi puerta lo era mas.

Pero **Foxy** era mas rápido.

****_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_****

Cuando cerré la puerta se había logrado asomar un poco, la puerta le cayo sobre el torso, dejándolo caer hacia el suelo mientras la puerta lo aplastaba, se podía ver como la puerta empezaba a atravesar el metal de aquel disfraz, mientras yo veía el acto ya no veía a los otros robots en aquel lugar, cerré la puerta de la derecha mientras aun estaba **Foxy** siendo aplastado, había empezado a atravesaría primera parte del disfraz, de aquel robot solo se escuchaba gritos fuertes, me tape los oídos, pero aun a si seguía el sonido, no lo podía creer, mi ídolo de la infancia, muriendo adelante de mis ojos, y lo peor, el quiere matarme, simplemente solo se podía escuchar eso, cualquier sonido era menor que el grito, entonces, el paro, se vio que era jalado hacia a fuera de mi oficina, donde se escucharon unas voces extrañas, entonces se pudo escuchar unos pasos muy apurados alejándose lentamente.

Vi por medio de la luz al oso mirandome directamente hacia mi, junto con la conejo y el pollo, los 3 miraban hacia mi, ellos empezaron a golpear las puertas, cuando comenzaba a acabarse la energía perdí toda esper-

_*Ping* *Ping* *Ping*... *Ping* *Ping* ¡Yay!_

Abrí los ojos, se habían abierto las 2 puertas, pero los animatronicos estaban en una posición como si estuvieran golpeando la puerta, le salieron varias chispas, demasiadas para decir verdad, se quedaron parados y se retiraron, vi por medio de la tableta y "**Pirate Cove**" Seguía teniendo la cortina cerrada, en el escenario se veían a los 3 animatronicos volver, pude escuchar en la lejanía el ruido de una puerta abrirse, salí de mi oficina y me encontré al dueño, que al mirarme se sorprendió.

**FreddyFazbear:** ¿Y que tal tu noche?

**Max:** Yo... me largo de aquí, renuncio.. (Yéndose por la salida)

**FreddyFazbear:** Eh eh eh eh (Poniéndose en el medio) No puedes hacer eso.

**Max:** ¿Que no puedo? Que te jodan, yo me voy

**FreddyFazbear:** Firmaste un contrato, no puedes renunciar al menos de minimamente completar 5 noches, pero mira, como soy una muy buena persona podrás venir mañana, osea, el sábado, es solo 1 noche mas, ¿No?

**Max:** ¿Realmente quieres que te demande por lo que pase?

**FreddyFazbear:** Oh, no sabia que tenias un abogado, porque yo si, y uno muy bueno, mira, si no te presentas mañana a las 11:00 AM como máximo estarás en la prisión cuando te des cuenta, A si que, ¿Que dices?

**Max:** Valdría la pena mas que estar una noche mas aquí (Yéndose)

**FreddyFazbear:** ¿Ni aunque fuera cadena perpetua?

**(Max** se detiene frente la puerta de la salida)

**Max:** Hijo de puta...

**FreddyFazbear:** Bueno, nos vemos, te espero a las 11 PM...

****_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_****

Estoy totalmente loco, le creo al dueño, estoy totalmente seguro que si yo no voy allá me enviara a prisión, y no quiero hacerlo, ¡Soy muy joven para estar en prisión! Por primera vez la música no me saco de la cabeza aquellos ojos metálicos mirándome al mismo tiempo, mientras suspire mire mi mano, temblaba, aun estoy impactado, pero lo tengo que hacer, tengo que estar preparado, si yo quiero sobrevivir, tendré que estar un paso adelante.

**Noche 2 11:53 PM**

Llegue a la pizzeria, llegue muy tarde, estuve recogiendo de todo tipo mis cosas por si me encontrara en problemas, la pizzeria prácticamente no había nadie, solo el dueño que tenia un celular, cuando me vio, dio una sonrisa y colgó, creo que hablaba con la policía, ya que cuando me vio dijo como "Ah, ya esta aquí, olvide lo" Se acerco ante mi mirando hacia el escenario, algo pasaba como para que se vaya de ese modo.

**FreddyFazbear:** Eh, (Mira al escenario) Volviste, me alegro, bueno, disfruta de tu trabajo (Corre hacia la puerta y la cierra, luego se va)

**Max:** Pff, (Mira su reloj) (Son las 11:00 AM)

**Max:** Mejor voy a la oficin- (Voltea atrás, se encuentra con **Freddy)**

**Freddy:** ¿En serio volviste?

**Bonnie:** Eso es una sorpresa (Con los brazos cruzados)

**Chica:** Solo haz... lo que tengas que hacer **Fred,** yo no seré parte de esto. (Se va a la cocina)

**Freddy:** Pff, Como quieras, mas diversión para mi. (Toma a **Max** y lo levanta como una pluma)

**Max:** ¡Espera! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Por favor!

**Freddy:** Tranquilo, no te dolerá, porque cuando te empiece a doler, ya estarás muerto

****_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_****

...****_  
><em>****

...

...

...

...

****_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_****

(Horas después)

**FreddyFazbear:** (Entra a la pizzeria) Eh, ya se acabo la jornada, ¿Moriste? (Escuchando al aire) Grita una vez si estas muerto, no grites si estas muerto

**FreddyFazbear:** Bueno, otro menos (Va hacia el "Armario")

**FreddyFazbear:** (Mira hacia el traje de **Freddy** cerrado, este no sale sangre y no sale ojos de los huecos)

**FreddyFazbear:** Esto es nuevo.. (Intenta abrir el traje) Espero que no salte sangre a mis zapat- (Sale **Max** con varios plásticos protectores y almohadas por todo su cuerpo, tiene algunos rasguños)

**Max.** (Despertándose) Uh... ¿Funciono? (Mira su cuerpo) ¡Funciono! (Se levanta) ¡Comete esa, puto loco! (Le lanza un palo del suelo) ¡Renuncio! (Se quita toda la protección que tiene en su cuerpo que esta muy desgastada y se va)

¡Comete esa! **¡Freddy!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>¡El destino de la moneda aleatoria definirá el destino de Angie! ¡Se lanzara 4 veces!<strong>**

****(Resultado de la moneda)****

****Numero****

****Numero****

****Aguila****

****Aguila****

****(¡DIOS! ¡Y que realmente lo estoy haciendo aleatorio!) (¡En serio!, Pienso que debería lanzarse 6 veces si pasa de nuevo)****

* * *

><p><strong>Preguntas:<strong>

**"Segun la historia termina en el 1987 del FNAF 2"**

**R= Hay mas pistas que apuntan que es una secuela que una precuela, se dice que es un simple Easter Egg el mensaje del final (De probabilidad de salir de 1/10) Ademas, "Actualizaciones en Freddys" y "Crónicas en Freddys" Se rompió la linea temporal entre la secuela oficial con mi propia "Secuela" Osea, habrán mas de 1 cosa que simplemente no encajara bien con la secuela de FNAF**

**"MY DPGGIE CAN EXIT IN YOUR FIC!"**

**R= Ejem, ejem HISTORIA, Ejem, ejem, bueno, como yo respeto mucho a los perros con bufandas azules, ellos salvan muchas vidas al día y merecen respeto por eso, ademas, todo el mundo sabe que los robots y los perros se llevan bien :v, A si que NOPE**

**No se si lo han notado, pero en ves de decir "Fics" Les digo "Historias" ¿Porque decirles a si?**

**Porque cuando se trata de una creación NUESTRA, y mientras tu le metas tu empeño y tu imaginación en añadirle algo cada día eso no lo convierte en un Fanfiction, eso lo convierte en tu historia, y eso nadie te lo puede quitar ;)**

**Bueno, al menos a si funciona en mi cerebro.**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Sue- Ah, espera no acabe de hacer la referencia de que siempre se queja la gente, déjenme pensar unos momentos... listo, ademas que los perros no pueden tener relaciones o amar a los robots porque ellos técnicamente no tienen corazones de acero, ¡Listo!**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!**


	4. Historia de Angie

**AVISO: La moneda aleatoria decide entre la vida y la muerte sobre nuestra protagonista en esta ocasión Angie.**

**Aun es totalmente disponible cualquier OC**

**(Resultados)**

**Águila**

**Águila**

**Numero**

**Numero**

Aproximadamente 8 años después del guardia Max...

1 Dia A.D (Antes de **Daniel)**

Guardias asesinados: 18,612

Guardias sobrevivientes: 1,782

**Angie** era una persona muy positiva, era inevitable que ella transmitiera un lugar con felicidad, alunas personas la consideran como un pequeño placer de la vida estar junto con ella, era una persona muy amable y tenia la habilidad de fácilmente lograr propagar la positivista en la gente, era prácticamente físicamente imposible verla triste por algo, aunque, esto se volvió realidad cuando trabajo por primera vez en **Freddys Fazbear Pizza**, en la que entro por cuestiones de simple dinero, buscando una manera independentista de poder cuidarse a si misma, ese fue su primer error.

**Angie** fue una guardia que logro pasar la primera noche con mucha facilidad, Aunque termino cayendo en la trampa del dueño, por mucho que ella suplico el dueño con su amenaza de la prisión simplemente no tuvo piedad, por el momento **Angie** acabo su noche 3, volviendo de la casa con una cara de pesadilla prácticamente, ojerosa y ademas con el peinado totalmente desarreglado, sus amigos lograron notar su estado y mas de uno pregunto lo que pasaba, **Angie** estaba consciente de lo que ella dijera no serviría nada, solo daba una sonrisa y daba cualquier excusa, ahora **Angie** se prepara para la noche 4, con una sonrisa falsa fue caminando hacia la entrada de la pizzeria, mirando a los 3 animatronicos y incapaz de ver a **Foxy,** mientras pasaba hacia su oficina se encontró el dueño comiendo un burrito.

**FreddyFazbear:** (Comiendo el burrito) Eh, ¿Preparada para esta noche?

**Angie:** Claro... (Sonrisa falsa)

**FreddyFazbear:** Bien (Se levanta) Ya casi toca la hora y no querré ester aquí para ese entonces, me voy. (Se va)

(PoV **Angie)**

Bueno, 4 noche, todo esta bien, mientras vea siempre a **Foxy** todo saldrá bien, así que, entonces me senté en mi silla viendo simplemente el póster de "CELEBRATE!" Pegado en la pared, cerré los ojos en un momento, los abrí y mire la hora, 12:00' AM, mientras tragaba saliva suspire y simplemente mire le techo un momento, entonces, comencé a mirar la tableta, **Bonnie** y **Chica** fuera, **Chica** en cocina y **Bonnie** en el Closet, bien, vamos bien al menos, si logro simplemente hacer distraer a Chica un momento podría cerrar la puerta izquierda toda la noche y simplemente cuidar la derecha, hice la técnica, iba bien, 54% de energía y ya eran las 3 AM, eso era muy bueno en realidad, mientras la sonrisa se abría poco a poco de felicidad mire el escenario y ya no estaba **Freddy,** suspire de nuevo y empece a buscarlo, no lo veía por las cámaras, lo cual no era novedad.

No estaba en ninguna cámara, mientras lo demás animatronicos seguían su ruta no había rastro de el, mientras lo buscaba sentí algo en mi hombro, era una mano, temblé la tableta un momento y la baje lentamente, era **Freddy,** mirándome, intente gritar, pero el simplemente marco silencio, quería gritar, quería correr, pero simplemente lo mire fijamente intentando llevar la calma.

**Freddy:** Con que te llamas **Angie,** ¿No?

**Angie:** S-Si...

**Freddy:** Eres una guardia muy hermosa.

Mi garganta se seco y simplemente no reaccione, ¿¡Que hago!? No tenia escapatoria, no tenia por donde huir y este animatronico simplemente se quedaba parado, mirándome, empezaba a ser incomodo, intente mirar a la derecha para evitar la incomodidad, pero el simplemente siguió en lo suyo.

**Freddy:** Eh, Mírame cuando te lo digo, ¿Entendido?

**Angie:** Cl-Claro...

Lo volví a mirar, su cara daba obvio su enojo, quería dejar esto, pero mientras mas tenia mirando a **Freddy** mas tenia a los demás animatronicos moverse hacia mi, debo hacer algo, **¡Foxy!** ¡La ultima vez que lo vi estaba asomándose por la cortina! ¡Demonios! ¡Si no lo checo,,, ¡PEOR! ¡Si sale y ese **Freddy** no me deja cerrar la puerta estoy totalmente frita.

**Angie:** Necesito.. .ver la tableta...

**Freddy:** ¿Por que es tan especial esa cosa?

**Angie:** Es... para emergencias..

**Freddy:** Lindura, déjame verla por ti, (La toma y la enciende)

**Freddy:** Mmmm, **Foxy** salio mas temprano de lo que espere, tranquila, arreglare esto cariño

El se quedo mirando la puerta esperando que llegara **Foxy,** mire la hora y aun era las 3 AM, con el problema que me acabe de meter, esto es malo, espero que esa cosa no sepa de.. "Esas cosas" Si no, me declaro totalmente frita, respiraba profundo, se escuchaban ya los pasos de **Foxy** y cuando llego se golpeo contra **Freddy,** retrocedió y miro lo que pasaba.

**Foxy:** ¿Que te pasa? ¡Esta es mi asesinato! ¡Quedamos de eso con el ultimo guardia!

**Freddy:** Apártate, Ella es.. "Femenina"

**Foxy:** ¿Y?

**Freddy:** Que... Bueno..

**Foxy:** Oh no, **Fred,** Hiciste una promesa, y estas rompiendo la 4 regla, a si que espabila y apártate.

Intente huir, por la derecha, cuando me levantaba lentamente veía una sombra, aun no pude creer ver esa pequeña sombra, entonces prendí la luz de la derecha,Era **Chica** que me vio, pero unos segundos después fijo su mirada en la discusión de aquellos animatronicos, me volví a sentar apresurada mente, mientras comenzaba a temblar, **Chica** entro a la habitación con los brazos cruzados.

**Chica:** ¿Que pasa? Esta chica ya debería estar allá.

**Foxy: Fred** no me quiere dar el asesinato

**Chica:** ¿No había dicho **Fred** que la 4 regla se trataba sobre no pensar en-

**Freddy:** Se lo que dije (Le grita a **Chica)** Pero cambie de opinión, ahora, ella es.. (Acaricia la mejilla de **Angie)**

Su mano metálica toco mi mejilla, quería quitármela de encima, incluso tuve que seguir la "Corriente" de la fuerza de la mano, que era mucho mas mayor que la mía, entonces llego a **Bonnie** por la izquierda, comenzaron a discutir mas y mas, entonces, aproveche el momento, salí corriendo, Mientras que escuche unos gritos de que me atraparan, no sabia donde escapar, las puertas siempre las cierra el dueño con mas de 5 candados, seria completamente imposible para mi escapar, a si que solo corría, llegue a las mesas y me escondí abajo, mientras escuchaba a **Freddy** gritar mi nombre

**Freddy: ¡Angie!** Piénsalo bien... Mira, puedes hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas...

Saque mi celular buscando el numero de mis amigas, mi carta de testamento, si el me logra encontrar no se lo que el haría, como la manera en la que se comporta pienso que no a visto una mujer en años, por lo que, no quiero estar cerca de aquí mas, mientras escribía el mensaje escuche un gemido, mire hacia atrás, **Bonnie** me encontró, levanto la mesa con brutalidad y la aventó a la pared, intente huir, pero el me tomo del pie, por mucho que intentara salirme no lo logre, **Bonnie** me tomo de los 2 pies y me levanto, estaba al revés por lo cual simplemente me asuste mucho mas, Gritando y suplicando.

**Bonnie:** Encontré tu cosa esa **Fred.**

**Freddy: Angie..** (Caminando lentamente) ¿Porque huyes, cariño? Todo saldra bien...

**Angie:** ¡Suéltame!

**Freddy:** Haz lo que dice ella.

**Bonnie:** Pero, entonces ell-

**Freddy:** ¿Que te acabe de decir?

**Bonnie:** De acuerdo, (La suelta)

Me caí con la cabeza, realmente dolió

**Freddy:** Déjenos en privado

**Chica:** (Llegando) ¿Por que?

**Freddy:** Ya dije que se vayan, quiero un tiempo a solas con ella

Mire mi reloj, 4 AM, Demonios.

**Chica:** Pff, como quieras, vayámonos, **Bonnie** (Los 2 animatronicos se van)

Me levante mirando a **Freddy** en cada momento, el solo miraba, retrocedí lentamente, muy lentamente, necesito correr y ya, solo sabia eso. pensé en un principio que eran las 4 AM en mi reloj, pero no, este reloj solo maca hora a hora, ya eran las 5 AM, ¡Aun puedo lograrlo!

**Angie:** Eh.. **"Fred"** ¿Que tal si.. tomamos nuestro tiempo? No quiero que pase tan rapido...

**Freddy:** Lo siento cielo, pero ya sabrás que es muy aburrido en la noche no hacer nada interesante.

**Angie:** ¿Ademas de matar a gente?

**Freddy:** Diras, de invitar a jugar, que ellos rechacen es una cosa diferente, amor.

**Angie.** (Armándose de valor) No soy tu amor...

**Freddy:** ¿Que dijiste que?

**Angie:** Que no soy tu amor, ni cariño, ni nada... Solo déjame en paz... hijo de puta..

**Freddy.** (Enojándose) Eso no es nada amable, querida.

**Angie:** Al menos tenemos algo en común (Alejándose)

**Freddy:** Podíamos hacerlo de la manera fácil, pero ya que no me dejas opción, te tomare por la fuerza (Corre hacia **Angie)**

Me tacleo, realmente dolió, caí al suelo y el tomo mi cabello, logre escapar pero jalo un poco de mi cabello, tome una silla tirada en el suelo y se la lance, pero el lo rompió cuando ni toco el suelo, no importaba a donde iba, el lo rompía todo mientras se reía, intente de todo, no se cuanto tiempo me falte, pero se que debo seguir corriendo, cuando era mi fin, cometí el error de caerme al suelo, el aprovecho y simplemente agarro mi pierna jalándola, cuando intente levantarme el me tomo por la columna tomando presión, estaba totalmente invulnerable, me temía lo peor, me temía que el pudiera...

**(¡La Moneda Aleatoria acaba de brindarle la suerte sobre Angie!)**

Esperando lo que sea que el planeaba hacerme, encontré una viga, intente alcanzarla, no lo lograría, pero un viento me salvo la vida, llego hacia mi la viga y simplemente la tome, mire atrás mio y estaba **Freddy** mirando cosas que no debía mirar, entonces lo golpee en su casco, le afecto un poco en los ojos retrocedió aturdido, momentos después le seguí golpeando hasta que cayo en el suelo, con mi pie lo estaba pisoteando la cara, cuando el intentaba algo simplemente golpeaba en cualquier parte.

Dejo de moverse, suspire de alivio, mientras tire la viga al suelo me alejaba un poco herida de mi costado derecho, pero mire atrás mientras los demás animatronicos iban hacia mi, entonces ell-

_*Ping* *Ping* *Ping*... *Ping* *Ping* ¡Yay!_

Los 3 se desactivaron y volvieron a su lugar, yo me alivie, pero **Freddy** también se levanto, iba a su lugar pero se detuvo, le salían varias chispas mirándome a mi.

**Freddy:** Tu... Seras... mi- (Sale chispas y vuelve a su lugar)

**FreddyFazbear:** Bueno, ¿Que tal te fu- (Mira el desastre del lugar) ¿Que mierda?

**Angie:** El.. el intento..

**FreddyFazbear:** ¡QUE MIERDA LE HICISTE A **FREDDY!** ¡RECIÉN LE HABÍA MEJORADO EL CASCO! (Mirando el casco de **Freddy)**

**Angie:** ¿Que te pasa? ¡El casi me vi-

**FreddyFazbear:** ¿Sabes que? Estoy harto de tus quejas, Estas despedida, ni esperes la paga, Solo vete, se que podre encontrar un mejor guardia que tu, Estas despedida, no vuelvas jamas (Mientras seguía mirando el casco)

**Angie:** ¿A caso no le importa a lo que le pase a la gen-... ¿Sabes que? Vete a la mierda (Mientras sale)

**(Angie** choca contra un chico con un periódico a la mano y marcado el anuncio de busca de empleo)

**Angie:** Ah... Lo siento

**Daniel:** Oh, tranquila, estaba distraído, Oye, ¿Que te paso?

**Angie:** Na-Nada, Solo tuve un problema, Bueno, Me tengo que ir... (Se va)

**Daniel:** Que rara, (Entra a la pizzeria)

**(Dia desconocido, Hora desconocida, Lugar desconocido)**

**(Angie** esta parada viendo un periódico de primera plana)

**Angie:** ¿"La quemadura del 14"?

**Angie:** (Leyendo) **Foxy,** Destrozado, Chica también, **Bonnie** aplastado y.. Freddy desaparecido...

**Angelica:** ¿Que pasa **Angie?** ¿Que tiene ese anuncio?

**Angie:** (Voltea y le sonríe) Nada, solo curiosidad (Aprieta aquel periódico y lo lanza a la basura)

**Angie:** Nada de nada...

* * *

><p><strong>¡La Moneda Aleatoria eligira el destino entre la vida y la muerte de Salome Yersinia! (Joder que nombre mas complicado)<strong>

**Águila**

**Águila**

**Numero**

**Águila**

**¡Por el momento buenos destinos se están encontrando!**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANTE: Últimamente la gente esta usando muy mal el uso de las Reviews, Se supone es que para dar la opinión del capitulo yo sugerencias, (Ademas de cosas que el autor pida, en este caso los OCS de los lectores) Eh ya tenido que rechazar mas de una vez una Review, donde casi la mayoría de esos casos no había mas de 1 renglón (O donde había solamente una palabra) Por lo que no estoy enojado pero simplemente pido que no lo hagan, si van a dar una Review que sea con lo que les pido, ya que las Reviews fuera de contexto de la historia o sobre lo que suelo pedir las rechazare, y es emoción perdida al ver el anuncio de Review esperando una buena critica o un nuevo OC que agregar, Ademas que a esos Reviews suelo simplemente rechazarlos.**

**Uno de los ejemplos de mi queja son estos.**

**"Maldito, estaba jugando FNAF 2 y cuando leí el correo del capitulo me mato Bonnie" (Uno de los 3 reviews que me mando, el anterior día mando 3 al mismo capitulo sin nada que ver con la historia)**

**"Putabida" (Nada que ver con la historia y nada de opinión, ademas que solo tiene una palabra)**

**Aunque suena un poco cruel que ponga esto pero sinceramente me emociono demasiado a las Reviews que me llegan y simplemente leer estos casos simplemente quitan mi impresión :/**

**Preguntas o Menciones**

**"Gracias por no matar a mi OC"**

**R= No me agradezcas a mi, agradece a la aleatoriedad de la suerte de la Moneda Aleatoria**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!**


	5. Historia de Salome

Salomé era una niña pequeña de 9 años donde su padre pertenecía a Irak, Luego conoció a una chica preciosa y meses de salir juntos después se casaron, en el cual 3 años después lograron, mientras felicitaban a la madre sobre el logro de ser madre y darle el pésame al padre sobre ser padre, nació Salome, en el cual, a los 9 años se separo de su padre por momentos y lo logro perder, en la confunsion, Salome pidió la ayuda a un hombre extraño. momentos después fue secuestrada, los padres fueron a su busca y lo único que encontraron fueron a la pequeña tirada bajo un puente, después de que la enviaron con un doctor, descubrieron que fue victima de lujuria de un pedo filo, ahí tanto para la pequeña niña tanto como la familia sufrió mucho ese año.

****_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_****

Aproximadamente 3 años antes de la guardia Angie...

1 Día A.D (Antes de **Daniel)**

Guardias asesinados: 15,612

Guardias sobrevivientes: 1,732

Después de aquellos sucesos Salome logro avanzar en su vida, aunque no fue tan bien como ella hubiera querido, teniendo el apoyo de las chicas tenia las burlas de los chicos, tanto con su nombre extranjero y ademas de su pánico ante los hombres, ella es totalmente incapaz de hablar con un hombre sin ponerse totalmente nerviosa y en algunos casos en pánico, Un día, Unos 3 bravucones que molestan a Salome todos los días se toparon con los mismos insultos de siempre, debido a su trauma era incapaz de defenderse, entonces simplemente ellos al terminar su burla se fueron, mientras ella estaba ahí paso un periódico enviado por el aire y cayo enfrente de Salome, en aquel periódico estaba el anuncio de la busca de un empleo, en **Freddy Fazbear Pizza**, Salome dio una sonrisa, había sido despedida por que ella misma actuó violenta por un auto reflejo con su jefe, un turno nocturno significaba no ver hombres, Había encontrado el empleo perfecto.

Pero no el restaurante perfecto.

¡Por fin! ¡Había encontrado el trabajo perfecto! Lastimosamente, tenia que pasar la parte mas difícil de esto, pedirlo, según lo que investigue en Internet tenia un dueño, osea, un hombre, sabia que iba a ser totalmente difícil, pase por los niños, me daba mas confianza, la pizzeria se veía ya vieja, pero mientras pasaba esa horda de niños podía ver la habitación del gerente, estuve adelante de la puerta por unos segundos, pensando lo que iba a hacer, una empleada paso en ese momento y me miro.

****_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_****

**Empleada:** Disculpe, ¿Pasa algo?

**Salome:** Ah, si, Quisiera pedir sobre el empleo de guardia nocturno, pero no se si el geren-

**Empleada:** Ah, Es muy fácil, permita me que lo haga por usted

(Aquella empleada habré la puerta y entra junto con Solame)

**Empleado:** Señor.

**FreddyFazbear:** ¿Que pasa?

**Empleada:** Hay una joven que busca el trabajo de guardia nocturno

**FreddyFazbear:** (Señala a Solame) ¿Ella?

(Solame tiembla)

**Salome:** Si...

**FreddyFazbear:** (Mira detalladamente a Solame) Si, eres mayor de edad, preséntate hoy a las 11:50 PM y el uniforme que usaras estará en el vestidor, Claudia, haz el favor de enviarla hacia el vestidor para su uniforme

**Empleada:** Claro.

La parte de que me contrataran fue fácil, solo tuve que firmar unas cosas y listo, mientras suspiraba de alegría con mi uniforme me prepare totalmente para el trabajo, con una sonrisa en la boca, aunque realmente me hubiera gustado estar en la parte del día pero era mejor, no quería toparme con mas hombres ya, a si que puedo cuidarme a mi misma sin preocuparme de nadie, aun con la sonrisa camine hacia la pizzeria, donde podía ver sus puertas con un montón de candados, Cuando abrí la puerta encontré el dueño, solo estaba el en la mitad de la mesa, quería huir, no me olía nada bien pero necesitaba el empleo, el se acerco y me saludo, dijo que todo lo que necesitaba estaba en mi oficina, luego se fue y me dio las llaves y me dijo que cerrara con candado las puertas. Y eso hice.

En mi oficina, que era muy diminuta y pequeña había una tableta, donde podía ver las cámaras de seguridad de todas partes, entonces escuche como si sonara el teléfono, era una grabadora creo, que sonó y dio un mensaje interesante...

****_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_****

Noche 5:

12:00 AM

Otra noche que tenia que superar, sinceramente pienso que cada vez moriré, esas cosas no paran de moverse, y el dueño no me deja renunciar, seguía viendo la tableta viendo como cada 5 segundos se comenzaban a mover, mientras me aseguraba que el zorro rojo no pudiera llegar a mi descuide el lado derecho, donde **Freddy** estaba al lado de la habitación, donde cerré la puerta, aquella cosa a intentado hablar conmigo mas de una vez, siempre me a logrado salvar la campana, literalmente, pero hoy fue distinto, me acabe la energía mas de lo que espere, mucho mas rápido de lo que espere, vi la hora, 3 AM, Y se me acaba la energía a esa hora, estaba frita, en vez de escuchar los pasos del oso fue del zorro lanzándose sobre mi, donde con su garfio tratando de llegar hacia mi cara, logre esquivarlo, y simplemente corrí de la oficina.

Mientras corría tratando de esconderme podía escuchar las risas del oso, cuando llegue a la cocina todo estaba a oscuras, era un poco impresionante ver la cocina, las demás noches solo podía escuchar el audio, donde había un gran desorden probablemente de la pato o del oso ese, mientras trataba de huir sigilosamente para que no pudieran descubrirme cometí un error, choque contra una sarten que callo a mas sartenes, causando una gran cantidad de ruido, No tardo para nada escuchar pasos de uno de esos y me escondí bajo una mesa, mientras se asomaba una sombra de esos robots, era **Bonnie,** lo podía diferenciar su sombra por sus orejas largas, estaba buscándome entre la seguridad, era muy difícil diferenciar las cosas, simplemente me quede callada en todo momento.

**Bonnie** estaba definitivamente buscándome, no abandono la habitación y solo estaba buscándome, miraba por todos lados, no tardaría el en legar hacia mi, la verdad, no creí que sobreviviera, pero aproveche cuando miraba dentro del refrigerador corriendo hacia **Pirate Cove**, mirado **Foxy** mirándome y corriendo hacia mi con toda la fuerza de sus articulaciones.

**(¡La Moneda Aleatoria acaba de surtir efecto!)**

No creí lo que había pasado, logre esquivarlo, su garfio logro rozar mi cabello cortando un poco de el, Gracias a la inercia el no pudo cortar su tramo pronto, a si que el no podía verme y me escondí detrás de la cortina, había muchas cajas, muchas cajas dentro de "**Pirate Cove**" Entonces me escondí entre las cajas, mantuve el silencio mientras podía ver a **Foxy** corriendo hacia el lado contrario, deje de escuchar a los robots, mientras mas miraba mi escondite mas pensaba que era muy obvio, habían muchas mas cajas amontonadas en una esquina, mientras fui sigilosamente hacia ese montón algo se movió, una gran sombra se levanto, se parecía al oso, pero en color oro, que al verme no reacciono como los robots y comenzó a hablarme.

****_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_****

**Golden:** Mmm, Que sorpresa.

**Salome:** (Hace una marca de silencio)

**Golden:** Dime, **¿Freddy** a caso tiene algún interés en ti?

**Salome:** (Susurra) ¿Que?

**Golden:** (Mira hacia otro lado como intolerante) ¿Ah intentado hablar contigo?

**Salome:** Si...

**Golden:** Entonces ya tengo una idea de lo que el busca (Toma a la fuerza a **Solame)**

**Salome:** ¿Que?

**Golden:** Tu cállate luego tendré tiempo ponerte un endoesqueleto

Me llevo hacia el escenario, no podía lograr salirme de ahí, por mucho que lo intentara no podía

**Golden:** Eh, **Freddy,** ¡Adivina lo que tengo!

**Freddy:** (Sale de el "Armario) **Golden...** ¡Suéltala!

**Golden:** ¿Para tus lujurias? ¡Primero tendrás que matarme! Y no pasara..

¿¡Que!? ¡A que se refiere! Oh mierda, debo de irme de aquí, Este oso de oro me tiene bien sostenida, casi no puedo moverme, por mucho que lo intente no lo logro, ni siquiera mi reloj logro ver.

**Freddy:** (Se acomoda su sombrero negro) Ya veremos, ¡Muere! (Corre hacia **Golden)**

**Golden;** No tan rápido (Se les enciende sus ojos huecos a rojos)

**Freddy:** ¡Dargh! (Cae al suelo tapando sus orejas mecánicas) ¡Cobarde! ¡FAOFWAHFA!

**Golden:** Sabia qu-

**Chica:** ¡Powned in the face! (Golpea a **Golden** con un sarten)

**Golden** soltó a Salome que rápidamente se hizo a un lado

**Chica:** Parece que no eres capaz de pelear a lo limpio, **Golden** (Posición de batalla)

**Golden:** (Se cambia el color a sus huecos de los ojos a negro) Mierda...

**Freddy.** (Se levanta mientras esta tocando sus orejas) Debí imaginar que harías trampa de nuevo...

**Solame** empezó a correr hacia la oficina, pero no tardo para que **Bonnie** la atrapara.

**Bonnie: Fred,** la sostendré por ti, tu mata a **Golden** (Sostiene a Salome)

**Freddy:** No tardare mucho (Se acomoda el moño)

****_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_****

**Freddy** corre rápidamente a **Golden, Golden** esquiva y golpea el costado de **Freddy** seguida por una patada, El gran oso marrón logro levantarse y detuvo la patada de **Golden,** Mientras el intenta hacer caer también al suelo sosteniendo su pierna, mientras el mas intentaba hacerlo caer **Golden** cada vez lograba perder el equilibrio, por mucho que Salome intentara escapar no podía, **Bonnie** lo tenia bien atrapada, Solo el reloj la lograría salvar. Y ella lo sabia.

La batalla entre los 2 grandes osos seguían, mientras uno caía se volvía a levantar y el otro caía levantándose de nuevo, era un ciclo seguido, nada cambiaba, **Golden** lo sabia, logro esquivar el golpe del oso marrón y lo golpea con toda su fuerza que cayo fuera de combate, paso lo mismo con los demás robots, **Bonnie** simplemente soltó a Salome y entro en combate, no tardo nada en caer al suelo, los robots, aun intentando levantarse mirando al oso dorado, el oso dorado en vez de acabar con ellos fue lentamente yendo hacia mi, el hablaba sobre que el quería experimentar algo, Sabia exactamente lo que el quería hacer.

**Golden:** (Mira hacia **Freddy)** Mira como ella va a disfru-

**(¿Que pasa? ¿La Moneda Aleatoria vuelve a surtir efecto por segunda vez?)**

Logre alcanzar mi mochila, Tenia un machete, muchos decían que era demasiado tonto traer un machete en un trabajo nocturno, claro, como ellos no trabajan aquí, logre empujar al coloso dorado y pude tener el angulo en su espalda, me lance en su nuca encajando el machete en su nuca de la parte trasera, el machete empezaba a atravesar el disfraz, mientras mas hacia presión mas lo atravesaba, después de un empujón logre hacerle un gran agujero en su nuca trasera, mientras el caía al suelo quejándose mientras le salia chispas, Mire al oso marrón, fui hacia el lentamente, Alzando mi machete mas en el aire, preparando mi golpe final, El oso podía admirar mi machete filoso,

**Freddy:** Mierda... Mira... tu... Salome verdad? Lindo nombre.. jeje, ¿no crees? (Tratando de engañarla) ¿Que tal si somos amigos, ya sabes, novios o como quieras.. ¡Estaremos juntos!

**Salome:** Ni la chica mas desesperada o idiota del mundo se atrevería a al menos aceptar el noviazgo a un maldito robot. (Alza su machete)

Cuando apenas estuve a punto de golp-

_*Ping* *Ping* *Ping*...*Ping* *Ping* ¡Yay!_

**Salome:** Si una campana no me salvo de lo que paso hace años, menos lo hará contigo, (Golpea con el machete varias veces a **Freddy)**

******_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_******

**(Horas después)****_  
><em>******

**(Salome** camina por la calle con una carta de despido)

**Salome:** (Mira aquella carta de despido con felicidad)

(Llega unos chicos)

**Matt:** Eh, miren quien es, es la "Sal de lome" **(N/A Sal de mole, ¿Lo entendieron? SAL-LOME, Deberían contratarme para estas cosas)**

**Salome: **(Se queda parada en frente de Matt)

**Matt:** ¿Que pasa? ¿Acaso me tienes miedo? No eres nada capaz para un macho como y-

**(Salome** golpea a **Matt** con el puño haciéndolo caer al suelo)

**Salome:** (Mientras ignora a los demás y pasa encima de **Matt** y de espalda) Si le tengo que volverle tener miedo a un hombre, Sera el que este hecho de metal.

* * *

><p><strong>¡La moneda de la suerte eligira el destino de Ale! <strong>

**(Resultado de la Moneda)**

**Águila**

**Águila**

**Águila**

**Águila**

* * *

><p><strong>Preguntas<strong>

**"¿Estas historias afectaran en "Cronicas en Freddys"**

**R= Preferiria no dar una respuesta, prefiero mantenerlo en secreto y si pasa algo pues pasara ;)**

**"¿En vez de OC de guardia podría ser de Animatronico?"**

**R= Lo siento, pero el Summary lo dice todo, Victima de los animatronicos, no uno de ellos :c**

**"Como es que intentaron... hacer esas cosas con Angie, ellos no tienen.."**

**R= Dicelo a la autora (Cual nombre no mencionare) Que tiene tal historia (Que no mencionare) Donde la protagonista (La cual definitivamente no se llama Lynda) Donde en un capitulo (Ahí no digo nada ya que ni recuerdo lo que comí ayer) Tuvieron... "Relaciones electrónicas" A ella pregúntale, Tu pregúntame la formula de un buen autor y te lo contesto en 2,6 segundos.**

**Uff, esta es la historia la que mas tiempo me costo, aproximadamente 3 PUTAS HORAS, Ni se como dure tanto haciéndolo, si aproximadamente tardo 1 hora o menos en hacer esto, ¡Maldito tiempo! Bueno, ¡Si quieren dar una sugerencia o una opinión sobre el capitulo o sobre un nuevo OC que quieres que agregue no olvides de darle Review o un mensaje privado!**

**Últimamente**** eh pensado en llevar estas historias mas... "Allá" de la simple lectura común. a llegar mucho mas lejos que eso, por lo que probablemente tarde un poco mas de lo normal en publicar un capitulo mas intentando hacer lo que quiero, ademas de que sea mas fácil para el espectador ver un capitulo mucho mas fácil y cómodo, Pero por el momento estaré experimentando esas cosas. La única pista es que lo que intento es "Agrandarme" Mucho mas que este propio sitio Web.**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!**


	6. Historia de Ale

Ale era una chica en la cual tenia un padre que trabajaba en la frontera como soldado de seguridad, En los días de sus vacaciones se pasaba el tiempo con su hija Ale, Desde lo mas profundo del corazón del padre el quería un hijo, alguien con el cual podría transmitir su lado, Ale sabia esto, y muy bien que lo sabia, por lo cual mientras otras chicas jugaban con muñecas "Zombie High School" Ella aprendía a combatir, Aproximadamente a los 14 años logro tener la confianza de la Academia de Estudios Militares, Entonces tuvo un entrenamiento y lo paso con excelencia, Pero la suerte no la acompaño una vez.

Un día, A Ale le fue muy bien, Demasiado, Y decidió ser una de las chicas mas jóvenes en probar paracaidismo, por lo cual, cuando ya estaba en el helicóptero y la zona de aterrizaje, Donde su padre se encontraba en la superficie preocupado, Ale se tiro con su mochila de paracaidista, Ale podría disfrutar del aire en su rostro y la gran vista que se podía ver, Se sentía como una diosa, Pero, Cuando ella activo el paracaídas, No funciono, Mientras Ale entraba en pánico mientras caía del cielo al suelo dio su ultima fe en volver intentarlo, cuando ya casi estaba en el suelo logro activarlo segundos antes de que cayera al suelo, fue un milagro de que ella pudiera sobrevivir.

A los 15 años era capaz de poder embestir masas mas grandes que ella, Mientras ella aprendía mas cosas de militares su padre comenzaba a preocuparse por su hija, Pensando que un ambiente militar no fuera una muy buena idea para una chica, Se lo pensó mucho, Demasiado para ser verdad, no tardo mucho para que le hablara a su madre y que se la llevara, Se había arrepentido de haber querido un chico, Debió haber apreciado lo que le toco a el y haber educado a su hija a una vida mucha mas pacifica.

Debido a que el padre tenia la preocupación de que Ale haya estado a filo de la muerte la envió con su madre, Que se encontraba lejos de la Academia, Muy lejos, Poco después de vivir con su Madre Ale encontró un "Equilibrio" De combate y de humildad, Algunos la llamarían "La soldado perfecta" Pero había algo que ella jamas pudo recuperar, Su mas grande miedo, Los saltos grandes, Cada vez que ella debe hacer un salto largo siente como si estuviera demasiado alto, Por lo cual ella evita siempre los saltos de todo tipo, Ni meses de psicólogo pudieron quitarle el miedo.

4 Días D.D (Después de **Daniel)**

Guardias asesinados: 18,682

Guardias sobrevivientes: 1,794

Ahora con 19 años de edad Ale se prepara para trabajar, en **Freddy Fazbear Pizza** como primera alternativa, Afortunadamente logro el trabajo cuando un Guardia ya lo tenia, Era la sustituta temporal mientras que el guardia original se encuentras hospitalizado por una herida que las noticias fueron incapaz de decir la razón, Cuando llego a la pizzeria el dueño le dijo lo que ella tenia que hacer, Claramente, Lo que se debía decir primero.

Prácticamente: "Decir lo bueno, Salir corriendo y decir la verdad" **(N/A ¡Como casarse! ¡HA!)**

(4:36 AM)

**Foxy:** (Activándose) Afejf0ea (Salen chispas) Buff,

**(Foxy** se asoma de la cortina)

**Foxy;** Bien, El no me esta viendo, Mejor convencerlo antes de que **Fred** haga algo estúpido.

**(Foxy** sale corriendo hacia la Oficina)

**Foxy**: (Se asoma a las puertas) ¡Dan- (Ve la oficina vacía) ¿Que? Tal vez Fred se precipito y lo metió mas temprano de lo que debería haber hecho. (Se va hacia el escenario)

**Foxy:** Eh **Fred,** A caso metiste a **Daniel** en un traj- (Mira a Chica tirada en el suelo levantándose)

**Foxy: ¿¡Chica!?** (Se acerca a ella)

**(Freddy** sale volando chocando contra una mesa)

**Ale:** (Con un cuchillo a la mano) (Escupe sangre) Pff, Easy Tutorial

**Freddy:** (Ve a **Foxy) Foxy,** Para variar ayúdanos, Mátala.

**Foxy:** Pero.. ¿Que paso con **Dan-**

**Freddy:** Cállate y solo mátala

**(Foxy** sale corriendo hacia **Ale)**

Las embestidas de **Foxy** eran realmente fuertes, Pero años de practica en la milicia sirvieron de algo, No importaba que hiciera **Foxy,** Ella las esquivaba, Si **Foxy** usaba su garfio como ataque ella la contrarrestaba con un cuchillo de combate, Los demás Animatronicos vinieron, Chica tratando de atacar con un sarten Ale simplemente la detenía para tratar de cortar el disfraz de Chica, A si fue la mayor parte de la noche, Mientras mas duraba el combate con menos fuerzas tenia Ale, Hubo momentos en la que ella ya recibía los ataques, Con varios daños en el traje de **Bonnie** y demasiados en el de **Foxy Freddy** dio el golpe de gracia a Ale, Ella cayo al suelo fuera de combate, tratándose de levantándose.

**Freddy:** ¿Ahora quien es el mas fuerte? (Agarra el pie de Ale) ¿Sabes? A veces cuando invito a jugar a los guardias ellos se mueren.. (La arrastra hacia el "Armario") Pero tranquila, Tratare (Se acomoda el sombrero) Yo no estoy para invitarte a jugar, Si no para matarme, Hija de puta.

**Freddy** puso a Ale en el molde del disfraz de **Freddy,** Por mucho que intentara escapar no lo lograba, Con una risa de **Freddy** empezó a poner el traje, Mientras pasaba esto simplemente los demás animatronicos simplemente se limitaron a ver lo que pasaba, Mientras la cara de **Freddy** se podía ver dañada mientras daba una sonrisa cuando con la otra parte del molde empezaba a dar presión, Cuando empezaba a cerrarse en el cuerpo de Ale para encajarse totalmente ent-

_*Ping* *Ping* *Ping*... *Ping* *Ping* ¡Yay!_

**Ale:** Pff, (Abre el disfraz desde dentro) (Mira como los animatronicos se van) (Se toca una herida del brazo derecho) Bueno, Supongo que tendré que sacar la artillería pesada.

Viernes (3;32 AM)

**Ale:** ¡Vengan si tienen... (Se queda pensativa)... ¡Lo que sea que los represente como robots machos! (Sosteniendo su cuchillo)

**Chica** sale corriendo hacia Ale, rápidamente Ale aprovecha esto y la esquiva empujándola hacia una mesa, ella cae completamente en la mesa, Mientras que **Bonnie** trata de atravesar la con su brazo ella simplemente la esquiva mientras que con su cuchillo no deja de atacar el brazo de **Bonnie,** Ella escucha pasos fuertes, puede ver a la lejanía una sombra enorme embistiendo, Ella trata de esquivarla pero no tiene angulo, tiene una mesa a la izquierda, intenta saltarla, Pero apenas cuando sus pies no estaban en el suelo siente que el suelo se aleja de una manera radical evitando que saltara completamente, Es embestida por **Freddy** y cae al suelo.

Sin embargo, Consiguió un angulo para escapar, Fue por debajo de las escaleras, Momentos después **Chica** logra atrapar su pie, **Chica** logro sacarla de la mesa, Momentos después ella intenta sacar algo de su mochila, Pero **Freddy** se la quita y la avienta, Mientras que **Chica** logro sostenerla boca arriba ella intenta con su pie atraer su mochila, Esta demasiado lejos como para que su pie logre alcanzar su mochila..

**Ale:** Vamos... Vamos (Con su pie estirándola hacia la mochila)

**Freddy:** ¿Que pasa? ¿A caso me insinúas que solo por abrir piernas te dejare vivir? No con esta herida en mi ojo, **Bonnie,** Mátala.

**Bonnie** se acerca poco a poco hacia Ale preparando su brazo para poder matarla.

**Ale** intenta mas de lo que ella puede para lograr alcanzar su mochila, Pero no lo logra, mientras mas segundos trata de agarrar la mochila **Bonnie** se acerca mas cargando su brazo para acabar con la vida de **Ale...**

**(¡La moneda de la suerte surte efecto!)**

El zapato de Ale se soltó un poco, Pero aun manteniéndose en su pie la punta logro alcanzo a agarrar el agarre de la mochila, jalándola y con el pie completo agarra el agarre y la avienta en el aire, donde cae la mochila en su mano derecha, donde rápidamente saca lo primero que toca su mano, Agarrando lo que parece ser una granada negra.

**Ale:** (Le quita el seguro) ¡Púdrete!

Debido a la impresión de los animatronicos se alejan, Incluso **Chica** que sostenía a **Ale,** Entonces, Salio una cortina de humo de aquella granada negra, Mientras los demás animatronicos pensaban que era una granada de las que explotan Se podía ver la sombra de Ale Tirada en el suelo viendo la mochila mientras ella busca algo en ella, **Bonnie** al ver esto se enoja empezando a correr hacia Ale, Realmente los animatronicos estaban totalmente impresionados, Nadie había logrado pelear contra los animatronicos, Ni si quiera su anterior guardia podría lograr hacer eso.

**Bonnie:** Hora de pagar las consecue- (Sale un cubo volando hacia **Bonnie** con una cuerda en ella, Momentos en el que se encaja en **Bonnie** sale electricidad por todo su disfraz)

**Bonnie:** FAUHOGE... (Cae al suelo saliendo le chispas)

De la gran bola de humo que se esparce donde esta Ale sale victoriosa con una Taser en su mano, apuntando a **Chica** y sale el mismo proceso, Se le acabo la munición después de unos intentos en dispararle a **Freddy,** Este aprovecha en embestirla pero falla, Ale logra embestir a **Freddy** y lo hace chocar contra la pared un poco aturdido y cae al suelo.

Se levanta para atravesar con su brazo el estomago de **Ale,** y en el proceso, terminar con la vida de **Ale.**

**Freddy** voltea para ver a Ale sosteniendo una escopeta apuntándolo.

**Ale: **(Sonriendo)Muy divertidas las ventajas que podría tener una hija de una militar, ¿No crees?

*PPPPPOooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmm*

**Freddy:** (Se reproduce su canción)

**Ale** estaba asegurando la victoria, pero algo paso, algo que ella no espero, Algo que se le olvido.

**Ale:** (Mira a su derecha)

**(Ale** ve a **Foxy** por el leve luz que da **Freddy)**

**Ale:** (Mientras a punta a **Freddy** con la escopeta) Ja... Zorro listo.

**(¡La moneda vuelve a surtir su efecto!)**

**Foxy **se lanzo con la intención de morder a la guardia, No obstante, Ale logro esquivarlo agachándose y en el proceso poner su cuchilla en su estomago, Cortando cada vez mas el estomago ya dañado de por si, A esto le afecta totalmente a **Foxy** y cae en el suelo levantándose lentamente, **Freddy** intenta golpear pero Ale esquiva y con el mango de su escopeta golpea a **Freddy** seguido por una embestida, Mientras los demás animatronicos están levantándose con pausas eléctricas Ale se acerca a **Freddy** y con su escopeta apunta a su cabeza.

Ale: Muer-

_*Ping* *Ping* *Ping^... *Ping* *Ping* ¡Yay!_

(Los animatronicos vuelven a sus lugares con los daños del cuchillo de **Ale)**

(El dueño entra por la puerta)

**Ale:** Oops (Esconde la escopeta y el cuchillo atrás de la espalda) Ho-Hola.

**FreddyFazbear:** (Mira las mesas dañadas) Pff, Parece que cada guardia parece mas destructivo, (Mira a **Bonnie)** Hey, ¿Que le paso?

**Ale:** Se raspo cuando intento entrar a la oficina

**FreddyFazbear:** Da igual, Mira, El anterior guardia que estaba antes que tu esta mostrando mejoría, A si que, (A punta hacia la puerta) Largo de mi restaurante

**Ale:** (Mientras guarda su cuchilla y la escopeta disimuladamente) ¿Me esta despidiendo?

**FreddyFazbear:** ¿Tu que crees? Largo.

**Ale:** (Guarda todo en la mochila) Vaya, Que amable con las mujeres (Se va)

Ale sale de la pizzeria, viendo por lo que ella cree la ultima vez el escenario con los animatronicos, esta aliviada de que todo paso, mientras que se va, mira su cuchilla y entre ella unos tejidos de los disfraces. Mientras que da la ultima mirada a **Freddy Fazbear Pizza**.

(Actualmente)

**(Ale** esta comiendo un chocolate en una banca de un parque)

(Suena su teléfono)

**Ale:** (Responde a la llamada) ¿Hola?

**Dueño:** Eh, Según veo en el historial, Antes trabajabas acá, en el restaurante de pizzas, y como una guardia se reporto enferma quisiera saber si desea sustitu-

**Ale:** Vete al carajo (Cuelga a la llamada)

(Mientras tanto, en la pizzeria)

**Dueño:** Demonios, ya es el octavo que me lo dice

* * *

><p><strong>PreguntasMenciones**

**(Estas preguntas ya han sido respondidas en "Cronicas en Freddys")**

**"¡Freddy cochino! ¿Por que es asi de lujurioso?"**

**R= Esta sera de las pocas veces que digo algo de la historia y que no venga de un capitulo, pero como dije antes, Mi teoría son de 5 niños y 5 animatronicos, por lo que, Los niños (Que ya no deberían quedar huesos) Ya no pueden crecer físicamente, Pero psicologicamente y mentalmente (O en este caso, feromonalmente) Si pueden.**

**"¿Porque Freddy es lujurioso si estas en contra de la robofilia?"**

**R= A veces un autor debe hacer lo que un Loler- Perdón, Lo que un autor debe hacer. Y a veces a uno le toca tener que auto-asquearse a si mismo por el bien de su historia**

**"Con los guardias hombres, asesinos, con las mujeres, violadores"**

**R= ¡Luego dicen que las mujeres se llevan la peor parte!**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!**


	7. Historia de Smith

Aproximadamente **?** A.D (Antes de **Daniel)  
><strong>

Guardias asesinados: 742

Guardias supervivientes: 35

Ahora que lo pienso, cometí un gran error, ¿Sabes? Me arrepiento de todo lo que hice, debí ayudar, debí hacerlo cuando podía, Al menos a si mi muerte habrá valido de algo, El como a casi a todos nos amenazo, Desde lo del animatronico de **Fredbear Diner** o como se llame solo a muerto gente, mientras que yo estaba seguramente ganándome la vida otros estarían teniendo pesadillas o algo mucho peor, tal vez no tenga la mayor parte de la culpa, pero eso no quita el punto de que tengo la culpa, Vaya, mientras veo como **Foxy** intenta abrir mi puerta y **Freddy** no deja de moverse para todos lados lo tengo complicadisimo, miro la grabadora que me dio el señor **Fazbear,** diciéndome que grabara cosas para apoyar emocionalmente a los guardias para que no se vayan, Puras mentiras como "Para mañana se arreglan" o como "No te harán nada si te ven" Puras idioteces.

****_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_****

Debí de hacer algo, debí decírselo al gobierno, me imagino a los pobres guardias que estaban sentados en esta misma silla con la fe de sobrevivir, con fe de vivir, ¿Sabes? Siempre quise saber si esto me pasaría saber en cual me van a meter, con la tableta, de la poca energía que queda, Empece a ver el armario ese donde están los disfraces, Uno ya esta preparado y todo para que me metan, El de **Bonnie,** Vaya, si me dieran a elegir decidiría **Chica.**

Aun recuerdo algunas cosas, Pero eso ya no importa, no necesitare memoria donde iré, 9% de energía, Bueno, Espero que no sea tan malo, O al menos que sea rápido, ya sabes, Pero... A veces me pregunto como moriría, Algunas veces pensé que por vejez o por asesinato, Pero no me imagine que por robots, mientras miro las ventanas aun puedo ver a **Chica** ahí, ella sabe que tengo poca energía, Lo puedo notar en sus ojos, Ayer, Cuando complete la jornada recuerdo haber ido a una tienda de armas, Compre una pistola, Ahora se que es un poco estúpido, Nunca e tenido un buen pulso y seguramente con un disparo me quemaría las manos, Pero ya sabes, Te hace sentir mas seguro, Pero en este momento la verdad no esta funcionando para nada.

****_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_****

4% Bueno, Ahora que lo pienso, Tal vez tenga oportunidad de poder hacer algo, De poder ayudar, Eh estado tanto tiempo viendo las caras de los guardias regresar o irse cuando completan su jornada, Es horrible saber por lo que ellos pasan, Y yo estoy pasando eso, Cuantas vidas **Fazbear** arruino, ¿Porque el hizo una apertura después de **Fredbear Diner**? Por dinero, Seguramente por eso, A el nunca le preocupo la amistad, El solo quería dinero, Ahora lo entiendo, Pensé que era su amigo, Su compañero, Y el me dejo aquí tirado, En la noche y en pocos minutos no seré mas que un pedazo de carne estrellado con vigas de metal, Aun puedo arreglar esto, Se que puedo y debe haber una forma.

Mientras los animatronicos están en las ventanas de las 2 puertas que me rodean solo me queda ser rápido, Busco por el escritorio la grabadora que me dio el señor **Fazbear,** Cuantas vidas murieron en la primera noche por no saber como sobrevivir, Eh aprendido por experiencias, Pero yo voy a evitar que gente muera en mas masa, Se que puedo, Logre encontrar la grabadora, Sea lo que tenga que hacer lo tengo que hacer rápido, Me puse en la pared mas lejana de las puertas, 2% no tengo mucho tiempo, No, No me alcanzara como para decir lo importante, Poco podre decir, Mientras veo la grabadora donde se desvanece mi fe, Se me ocurre algo, Algo realmente loco y salvaje, Pero igual, Ya estoy mas que muerto.

Agarre la grabadora, En la que ya estaba grabando mi voz, La puse al lado de mi oído, Perfectamente pegado hacia mi cabeza, Aun no puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer, Pero según el historial puede que funcione en mi, Ademas eso confirmaría una de mis teorías de porque esas cosas se pueden ver, Veo por ultima vez los rostros de aquellos robots, esperando de que se acabe la energía para acabar con mi vida y meterme en aquel traje, Verme sufrir y implorar por mi vida, Pero no sera a si, Agarro mi pistola, La veo unos segundos, 1% marca la energía, Ya es hora.

*PPPPPPPooooooooouuuuummmmmmmmm*

(Toda la pizzeria esta en total oscuridad)

*¡BAM!*

****_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_****

(Días después)

**FreddyFazbear:** Bien, Tendrás todo lo que necesitaras en tu oficina (Ve la hora apresurada mente) Me tengo que ir ya, Adiós

**?1:** Adiós, Bueno (Entra en la oficina)

(Encuentra una grabadora)

**?1:** (La reproduce)

(La grabadora se apaga automáticamente)

En una esquina, Estaba la grabadora donde tiene un pedazo de agujero del tamaño de una bala en medio de los circuitos totalmente llenos de sangre, Los circuitos comienzan a absorber la sangre saliendo le chispas, Entonces...

**Grabadora Ensangrentada:** "Ho- ¿Hola? ¿Hola?

* * *

><p><strong>¡La Moneda Aleatoria eligira el destino de Franco!<strong>

**Águila**

**Águila**

**Águila**

**Numero**

**¡La Moneda Aleatoria eligira el destino de Enzo!**

**Numero**

**Numero**

**Numero**

**Águila**

* * *

><p><strong>PreguntasMenciones**

**"Quitale la personalidad que tiene ahora a Alice" (Pregunta hecha en "Actualizaciones en Freddys")**

**R=Nope. La gente aprobó de una manera muy aceptable a Alice y su manera de ser.**

**"¿De quien es este OC?" (Me veo venir esta pregunta)**

**R= No es ningún OC, Si te lo pones a pensar lograras saber de quien se trata este personaje.**

**¡Buf! ¡Muy corto el capitulo! Pero se que queda mejor corto que largo esta vez. ¡No me juzguen!**

**Como dato adicional, Mientras había un debate de mi con otro usuario sobre lo que pensábamos sobre la robofilia, Estaba tratando de recordar como se llamaba la filia de cadáveres, Cual era Necrofilia, Entre mis teorias de como se llamaba, ¡Salio Hexofilia! ¡Amor entre cosas que tengan 6 lados! FOR THE WIN!**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!**


	8. Historia de Enzo y Franco

**¡La Moneda Aleatoria eligio el destino de de Franco!**

**Águila**

**Águila**

**Águila**

**Numero**

**¡La Moneda Aleatoria eligio el destino de Enzo!**

**Numero**

**Numero**

**Numero**

**Numero**

**¡COMBINACION PERFECTA!**

Aproximadamente 12 años antes de Ale...

A.D (Antes de Daniel)

Guardias asesinados: 7,163

Guardias supervivientes: 1.425

**Franco** y **Enzo** eran hermanos, Gemelos para ser exacto, Aunque los gemelos nacen al mismo tiempo siempre se considero Franco el mayor, por sus capacidades físicas mas altas que el propio **Enzo,** En la escuela, Se les consideraba burla para muchos el hecho de que haya gemelos, Eso no les quitaba nada, Ya que como hermanos , Se apoyaban y se querían, A si que era ellos contra el mundo, No obstante, Días después de pasar la Preparatoria ellos iban a todos lados juntos, Un día, Cuando era Halloween, Uno tuvo una idea, **Enzo** para ser exacto, La idea de una apuesta, **Freddy Fazbear Pizza** era una pizzeria genial del día, Pero, El dijo que había rumores de fantasmas y ruidos en la noche, A Franco le pareció tonto esa clase de broma.

Entonces hicieron una apuesta, Trabajar los 2 en la pizzeria, el que durara menos en esa pizzeria ganaría, Los 2 chicos al día después fueron a la pizzeria para ser contratados, Y como siempre, Era lo mas fácil del mundo ese empleo de conseguir (Pero difícil de salir... Con vida) Se les dio los uniformes y se les llamo para presentarse ese mismo día a las 11:45 PM, Lo cual mientras los chicos se preparaban para ir a la pizzeria a trabajar **Enzo** comenzó a preocuparse sobre el asunto..

**Enzo:** ¿Sabes? No creo que sea buena idea..

**Franco:** ¿Que? ¿Acaso eres una gallina? ¡Vamos! Que ademas ganamos dinero ademas! Ademas, fue tu idea...

**Enzo:** Es que no se...

**Franco:** Mira, El salario que nos den, Te daré el 75% y yo me quedo con el 25%, ¿Si?

**Enzo:** Esta bien...

Cuando los 2 hermanos llegaron a la pizzeria, Fueron recibidos por el dueño, Dándoles 2 linternas y las llaves, Cuando se acerco a las 11:50 PM todos ya estaban fuera menos los 2 hermanos, Cuando fueron a su oficina encontraron la tableta que dijo que el dueño que estaba, Entonces, Cuando marcaron las 12:00 AM, Empezó a sonar una grabadora, Por mucho que los 2 hermanos buscaran no la encontraban en ninguna parte, Era extraño para ellos...

**_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_**

**Grabadora:** "¿Hola? ¿HOOooooollllllllaaaaaaaa? Oh, Bueno, ¡Bienvenidos a **Freddy Fazbear Pizza**! Como sea, Les tengo que d-

**Franco:** Ah, Creo que ya encontré el muteo de esta cosa (Aprieta un botón grisaseo bajo el escritorio)

**Grabadora:** ¡No, espera no entiend- (Se apaga)

**Enzo:** ¿La grabadora estaba bajo el escritorio?

**Franco:** No, Pero decía "Mute" Bueno, Que tal si paseamos para ver quien tiene (Entre una voz sarcástica) _Miedooooo..._

**Enzo:** Aja... Oye, ¿Te acuerdas cuando mama nos traía aquí?

**Franco:** No mucho, ¿Aun crees que **Foxy** siga aquí?

**Enzo:** No entiendo porque te emocionas, Ni lo veías, Preferías mas ver a **Bonnie**

**Franco:** Si, Pero era el mas famoso del lugar.

**Enzo:** Tu lo dijiste, "Era"

**Franco:** Como sea, Llévate esa tableta, Vamos a explorar el lugar

**Enzo:** (Toma la tableta) Oye, ¿Como se usa esto? (Trata de prenderla)

Franco: Estará en modo invernacion, Debería haber un botón par-

**Enzo:** ¡Listo! (Se prende) Oh, ¡Son las cámaras de seguridad!

**Franco:** Bueno, Supongo que le sacaremos partido para algo, Quien sabe, ¡Una selfie de cámara de seguridad!

**Enzo:** Oye, ¿Removieron a **Bonnie** de la pizzeria?

**Franco:** ¿Por que lo dices?

**Enzo:** No esta en el escenario

**Franco:** A ver (Ve el escenario, Donde solo falta **Bonnie)**

(Se escucha una canción en la pizzeria de circo)

**Enzo:** Oye, ¿Y este bo- (Se prende la luz, Donde se ve **Bonnie** asomándose)

...

...

**_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_**

Noche 5 2:00 AM

Los 2 hermanos estaban corriendo por medio de la pizzeria, No les fue fácil sobrevivir las primeras 3 noches, Y mas por lo que paso en la primera, Pero ellos seguían con vida, Eso era lo que mas le importaban, Intentaron salirse del empleo, Pero como los demás guardias no pudieron, Se encontraban huyendo de **Freddy,** Dieron de la estrategia de huir por la pizzeria y cuando ellos se cansaran cerraran puertas, Pero bueno, _Franco_ se encontraba corriendo con mucha velocidad, Mientras que su hermano **Enzo** se le hacia difícil de seguir su ritmo, Ya estaba quedando atrás , Muy atrás, Pero Franco tomo de la mano a su hermano y fueron a una velocidad intermedia, Mientras que se podía ver al fondo del pasillo a **Freddy** reírse tratando de acercarse a ellos.

(Los hermanos Mari- Digo, Los gemelos llegan a la oficina)

**Enzo:** (Cierra las puertas) Listo, ¿Cuanta energía queda?

**Franco:** (Con respiración agitada) Queda 25% ¿Cual es la hora?

**Enzo:** (Mira su reloj) Argh, 3 AM

**Franco:** Te dije que **Foxy** no se movería mientras lo ves por la cámara.

**Enzo:** Igual, ¿A caso quieres que nos llegue de la nada?

**Franco:** Sera mas difícil que correr entra la oscuridad, Pero bueno, Tenemos 1/4 de la energía, y nos faltan 2 horas, Podemos hacerlo, Eso es lo importante, Mira, Otra corrida, Pero ponte alerta con **Foxy,** ¿De acuerdo?

**Enzo:** Si claro, Como sea, ¡Vamos!

**_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_**

Los gemelos abrieron las puertas y comenzaron a correr por toda la pizzeria, Esquivando las mesas y objetos de ella, Mientras daban su travesía se podía ver los 3 animatronicos en la salida del pasillo bloqueando la salida, No podían dar marcha atrás, A si que tenían que esquivarla, Si no, GG **( GG Good Game ) **Cuando los gemelos estaban en la mitad del pasillo Franco se agacho siguiendo corriendo y se dejo deslizar con ayuda de la inercia, **Enzo** hizo lo mismo, Pero lo hizo mal, Muy mal...

**(¡La Moneda Aleatoria surge efecto en Franco!)**

**Franco** logro escapar por debajo de los pies de **Bonnie, Enzo** no lo iba a lograr, Pero por unos segundos **Franco** logro agarrar el pie de **Enzo** empujándolo para que estuviera en camino limpio y pasar, Y lo lograron, Con unas risas y burlas que gritaban los guardias al seguir escapando Pasaban por Pirate Cove, Donde **Foxy** les esperaba en la entrada de la oficina, **Foxy** veía la oficina, Por lo que no vio a los guardias, Mientras que **Enzo** se quedo callado Franco lo empujo hacia atrás de las cortinas y se escondieron entre basura desecha y cajas arruinadas.

**Franco:** (Susurrando) .Sonido,

**Enzo:** (Afirma con la cabeza)

(Mientas los guardias, Escondidos entre la basura pueden ver que del otro lado de la cortina se puede ver a **Foxy** y a **Freddy)**

**Freddy:** ¿Entonces?

**Foxy:** No estaban

**Freddy;** ¿Que? ¡Debieron pasar por allí!

**Foxy:** ¡No estaban!

**Freddy:** Mira, Debieron pasar por aquí, Pude verlos, A si que busca en tu pocilga esa a que le llamas cueva pirata, Si no están ahí no se donde estarán.

**Foxy:** ¡No es una poc-

**Freddy:** ¿Que dijiste? (En tono amenazador)

**Foxy:** Na-Nada.. Buscare en mi cueva (Entra a la cueva)

Aquel zorro mecánico empezó a buscar entre la basura, Estaba buscando en un lugar cerca de **Enzo,** Franco agarro rápidamente su celular y modifico la alarma a las 3:56, Que solo faltaba un minuto para que fuera esa hora, Aventó su celular a un pedazo de basura mas lejos de los 2, Cuando **Foxy** con su mano metálica estaba a punto de descubrir a **Enzo** sonó una alarma de despertador.

**_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_**

**Foxy:** ¿Ah?

Los gemelos aprovecharon cuando **Foxy** se distrajo y lograron salir, Corrían hasta la oficina, Ya no faltaba mucho, Ya eran las 4 AM Para entonces y mientras corría el tiem-

**(¡La Moneda Aleatoria a surtido efecto en Enzo!)**

**Enzo** cayo al suelo, Para eso Franco logro llegar la oficina, El no se había dado cuenta de la caída de su hermano, Cuando apenas dio un paso afuera de la oficina...

**Franco: ¿Enzo?** ¡Deja te ayud-

**Enzo:** (Mira al suelo) ¡VENGAN A POR MI, IDIOTAS!

**Franco:** ¡Silencio! Ven antes de qu-

**Enzo:** No, No sobreviviremos con el tiempo que queda, Tardaran tiempo conmigo, No sera tan malo, Creo...

**Franco:** ¡No digas tonteri-

**(Foxy** llega y clava su garfio en **Enzo)**

**Franco:** ¡Herman- (Mira a **Freddy** que ya esta a unos metros, retrocede cerrando las puertas)

**Franco: ¡ENZO!** ¿Me oy-oyes? **¡ENZO!**

**Enzo:** ¡Sobrevi-

(Se escucha un pedazo de metal chocar con fuerza sobre piel)

**Franco:** Hermano... ¿Por que...? (Tirándose al suelo)

**_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_**

Ya se acercaba la hora, **Franco** podía escuchar entre una gran distancia los gritos de su hermano, El quería rescatarlo de alguna forma ,Ayudarlo de alguna manera, Pero los gritos de su hermano nunca eran de dolor, Nunca era de suplicaciones, Eran de precaución, Entre los gritos donde podía identificar dolor siempre decían "'¡Sálvate!" Eso le impidió rescatarlo, **Franco** no tenia ninguna manera de rescatar a su hermano, El simplemente no podía hacer nada ante los mecánicos. Los mecánicos asesinos.

Franco sin embargo no soporto la presión y depresión de la perdida de su hermano, Minutos después de silencio, Minutos después de que no había escuchado mas a su hermano, El simplemente lloro unos minutos, El perdió al mejor amigo del mundo para el, Simplemente se sentía incompleto, El se sentía muerto, Abrió la puerta, Y se puso en medio del pasillo, Con aun lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, Cerro los ojos y simplemente grito..

**Franco:** ¡TOMEN ME A MI TAMBIÉN! (Cae en rodillas) Por favor... Por favor...

Los animatronicos salieron del armario con manchas de sangre, Dirigiéndose a su nueva victima, Hacia su nuevo "amigo", Cuando **Freddy** Logro agarrar su cabez-

_*Ping* *Ping* *Ping*... *Ping* *Ping* ¡Yay!_

**Franco:** (Fija su mirada hacia los animatronicos que se van) Hijos de puta... (Le sale otra lagrima) Hijos de puta...

**FreddyFazbear:** (Entra) ¡Hey! ¡Lo consiguieron! (Ve a Franco llorando) Oh, Bueno, Lo conseguiste, Mira, Tu paga, (Lanza 120 dolares)

**Franco:** Murio mi hermano... ¿Por 120 dolares? (Mirando con desprecio al dueño)

**FreddyFazbear:** Eh, Esa es la paga, Bueno, Ya te puedes ir, Estas despedido (Se va a la oficina)

**Franco:** (Se queda mirando los 120 dolares)

...

..

...

**Franco:** (Entre lagrimas) Toma, Como lo dijimos.. (Lanza 95 dolares entre uno de los huecos del disfraz de repuesto de **Freddy,** Donde goteaba sangre)

**Franco:** Como lo dijimos... Hermanito...

* * *

><p><strong>PreguntasMenciones**

**"¿Quien sera el nuevo guardia de "Cronicas en Freddys" ? "**

**R= Un humano (¡HA!)**

**Hoy pido disculpas pero sentí que se me fue un poco flojo este capitulo, Ayer me dormi a las 3 AM y desperté a las 5 PM, Ya entenderán como perdí mi día libre sin disfrutar jugando cualquier cosa.**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!**


	9. Historia de Judith

**Resultado de la Moneda Aleatoria**

**Águila**

**Numero**

**Numero**

**Aguila**

Aproximadamente 1 año después de Franco...

Guardias asesinados: 12,463

Guardias sobrevivientes: 7,236

A.D (Antes de **Daniel)**

**Judith **Era la típica chica que podías encontrar en la preparatoria y te dijera Nerd en la cara y irse riendo, Y que no te invitara a las fiestas de cumpleaños, Ella se reconocía mucho a si, Siempre tuvo todo tipo de lujos, Se juntaba con las chicas populares y siempre se divertían, Sus padres se dieron cuenta de que terminaban malcriando a su hija, (Aunque se dieron cuenta tarde) Pero encontraron una solución pronta, Trabajar, ¿Donde? El único lugar cerca y ademas donde no piden altas calificaciones o altas capacidades donde su hija no lograba llegar ni de lejos, **Freddy Fazbear Pizza**, Aunque sus padres estaban conscientes del mal aspecto que tenia la pizzeria estaban seguros que un poco de trabajo y responsabilidad le iría bien a su hija.

Ellos no sabían en la situación en la que habían metido a su propia hija.

Noche 1 3:43 AM

**Judith:** Vamos, Maldita sea (Con su teléfono pegado a su oreja) ¡Conexión de mierda!

(Se escucha la risa de **Freddy** en toda la pizzeria)

**Judith:** Demonios, (Se asoma por la ventana) Haber.. (Aprieta el botón de luz)

(Se ve a Chica viendo a **Judith** por la ventana)

**Judith:** Ay, (Mira la tableta) Debe ser una tontería (Arroja su tableta al suelo) Tal vez este descompuesta... ¡No puede haber 6% de energía!

**Judith:** Bueno, Puedo hacerlo, Solo tengo que... Aguantar, Si, Aguantar, No debo dejar que me toq-

_*PPPPOooooooouummmmmm*_

**(Judith** se paraliza de miedo)

(Se escuchan pasos oírse)

**Freddy:** (Toca su música)

**Judith:** (Saca su bolso disimuladamente) ¡Chúpate esa! (Lanza su bolso a **Freddy** y sale corriendo)

***-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-***

**Judith** corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, Bueno, A velocidad lenta pero lo máximo que ella podía lograr, Pasaba por la cocina, Estaba muy desordenada por los desastres que solía hacer Chica cuando ella pasaba ¿Quien diría que en las cámaras normales no se movía mucho y en la cocina hacia una fiesta? Pero bueno, Judith simplemente ignoro eso y trato de huir por la salida, Pero tenia candados, Muchos candados, Ella no sabia que hacer, Solo miraba hacia los lados buscando un lugar por el que escapar, Vio arriba del escenario, Un conducto de ventilación, Corrió rápidamente hacia el, Mientras podía escuchar los pasos de los animatronicos, Llego apresurada mente y logro abrirlo, La tapa estaba muy floja, Por la que logro sacarla con facilidad, Tratar de ser la Chica modelo le sirvió por una vez en la vida, Su cuerpo logro poder caber en el conducto, Cuando empezaba a escapar por aquel conducto..

**Judith:** ¡Duaj! Esto obviamente no esta nada limp- (Mira un gran pedazo de ropa en el fondo del conducto) ¿Ah?

La curiosidad de **Judith** era demasiada, Mucha, Se deslizo por el conducto hasta tocar aquella ropa, Logro sentir algo, Saco un pedazo de la ropa hacia arriba para presenciar un cadáver en descomposición, Ella dio un gran grito, Los animatronicos comenzaron a esperar fuera del conducto a que saliera la guardia, Pero ella, Por el mas asco que sintiera solo empujaba al cadáver, Logro llegar a una habitación, Ella no identifico cual es, No podía ver bien lo que había, Empujo lo mas que pudo al cadáver y ese cayo al suelo, Tenia pase libre para pasar, Cuando cayo al suelo, Que estaba muy liviano y suave, Se veía muy oscuro, No se podía ver casi nada, Entonces intento buscar entre sus bolsillos, En su mochila se encontraba su tableta, Ella pensó que la había dejado atrás en la oficina, Ella no dudo y empezó a buscar el sitio donde ella estaba.

No se encontraba, Para nada, Mientras ella veía toda las cámaras y no encontraba un lugar donde se pareciera donde ella estuviera, Empezó a desesperarse, Mientras quizo averiguar el lugar donde estaba simplemente uso la iluminación de la tableta, Encontró a la lejanía una caja, Ella nunca había visto una caja de tal tamaño, ¡Era enorme! Tanto como su curiosidad de nuevo, No se resistió y camino, Aun sintiendo sus pies suaves ,Cuando llego, Escuchaba que dentro de la extraña caja se podía ir una pequeña música, Muy leve para ser verdad, Decidió aventurarse ella misma para ver que pasaba, Abrió la caja con delicadeza y encontró algo muy curioso...

**_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_**

Tenia una apariencia rara, Como un humano, Donde todo su cuerpo fuera totalmente delgado y de color negro, Tenia una mascara con una sonrisa que en ese ambiente era totalmente aterradora, Ella simplemente apago la tableta congelada, Entonces, Retrocedió, Se tropezó por algo raro, Cayo al suelo, Pero algo suave seguía amortiguando su caída, Ya era raro el suelo tan suave, Saco su celular, Con una aplicación especial activo un modo linterna, Cuando se podía ver y diferenciar algo nuevo encontró que tenia en las paredes varios dibujos de todo tipo, Cuando otra vez su pie choco contra algo suave decidió ver que era, Ilumino, Mientras que lo que vio eran cadáveres, Muchos cadáveres, Algunos tenían ropa de guardia de seguridad, Alguno mas viejo que otros, **Judith** Solo se quedaba mirando mientras que su lampara poda iluminar aun mas lamparas.

Ella quería gritar, Pero ni siquiera su miedo se lo permitía.

**Judith,** Después de varios minutos paralizada de ver lo que ella veía, Noto algo diferente en algunos uniformes de los guardias muertos, Con el mayor asco que ella tuvo solo pudo tomar la manga de uno, Segundos después simplemente retrocedió de miedo, Pero lo volvió a intentar, Era raro lo que veía, No decía "**Freddy Fazbear Pizza**" Recia "**Fredbear Diner**" Se le hacia raro, Por lo que retrocedió un poco para buscar a mas guardias con eso en la manga, Pero se tropezó y choco contra la caja, La música que provenía de aquella caja se detuvo por el golpe, Ella no entendía porque se apago, Mientras miraba profundamente en la caja noto algo raro, Esa cosa, Se levanto, Mirando a la guardia.

**(¡La Moneda Aleatoria surge efecto en Judith!)**

Esa cosa intento embestir a **Judith,** Pero reacciono mal y fallo, **Judith** le entro pánico, Miedo, Solo corría por la habitación tratando de no tropezar, Esa cosa fallaba cada embestía, Sus articulaciones estaban muy oxidadas, **Judith** Solo se le ocurrió subir por la ventilación, Por mucho que es cosa saltara no podía alcanzar la ventilación, Aunque tenia la masa perfecta para el conducto no le era posible llegar al conducto, Mientras ella huía de aquella habitación sin puertas avanzaba por el conducto, Cuando logro llegar al escenario, Asomando la cabeza desde el conducto solo vio a los animatronicos mirando a la guardia fijamente, Con sus pupilas blancas y la demás parte del ojo negro, Ella retrocedió y se quedo en la ventilación, Ella solo escuchaba pasos, Por lo que no tardo en ten-

_*Ping* *PIng* *Ping*...*Ping* *Ping* ¡Yay!_

**Judith** se alegro en oír las campanas, Y mas sobre la puerta abrirse, Se asomo por la ventilación y vio como los animatornicos estaban en su lugar, Ella solo bajo y corrió para la salida como si no hubiera un mañana, Pero el dueño al ver eso simplemente tomo el brazo de **Judith..**

**Dueño:** Hey hey hey, Vuelve mañana a las 12 AM

**Judith:** ¿Que dices? ¡Esas cosas casi me matan!

**Dueño:** Ya dije lo que tenia que decir, Al menos que no quieras cadena perpetua yo vendría mañana, Y temprano para asegurarme que no harás ningún truco.

**Judith:** Yo.. yo...

**_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_**

Por mucho que ella suplicara, llorara, Y se enojara no pudo evitar ir al día siguiente, El simple hecho de decir que los robots son unos asesinos es una mala idea, Bueno, Tal vez no tanto, Pero fue mal ejecutada, Ella se sintió el doble de segura en aquella ventilación, Hizo el mismo truco las otras 3 noches, Algunas simplemente volvió a la habitación de los cadáveres, Nunca volvió a abrir aquella caja, Solo se sentaba en la esquina del cuarto y trataba de pensar en algo, No sabia exactamente de que, Pero trataba de pensar en algo, Para no sufrir el hecho de estar en una habitación llena de cadáveres, Ella solo quería vomitar, Pero no podía, O no quería en cierto modo, Ella poco a poco comenzaba a enloquecer, La risa de **Freddy** en toda la pizzeria y la música de aquella caja de música no la dejaba tranquila, Solo la ponía mas nerviosa, Solo hacia eso.

Simplemente para enloquecer mas.

_*Ping* *Ping* *Ping*...*Ping* *Ping* ¡Yay!_

**Judith:** (Saliendo del conducto de ventilación) (Camina con mucho escalofríos hacia la salida)

**Dueño:** Eh, Noche 5, Pensé que realmente no lo lograrías, Aquí tu paga (Le da 120 dolares) Oye, ¿Quieres hacer la sexta y séptima noche? Aun no consigo un nuevo guard-

**Judith:** Pudra se (Se va)

**Dueño:** (Mira a la distancia a la guardia irse) ¿Eso es un si?

* * *

><p><strong>PreguntasMenciones**

**"El capitulo me hizo llorar"**

**R=La verdad es que no creí que el capitulo lograra mostrar muchos sentimientos tristes (Yo mismo admití que fue una mala idea subirlo cuando lo hice, Debía esperar y mejorarlo aun mas, Lo andaba haciendo a contra reloj, Literalmente, Me fui a dormir cuando lo termine de publicar)**

**"¿Meterás a Jeremmy (Apellido intendible, Apenas se me hizo milagro aprenderme el apellido Schmidt) A "Crónicas en Freddys"?**

**R= Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo, Viendo el siguiente capitulo de esa historia**

**Uff, En esta si tuve problemas a la hora de hacerla, Me quede medio trabado en una parte donde no conseguí avanzar en la historia, Pero bueno, OC numero quien sabe cual, El fin de la historia ya se acerca, Y como uno dice, Cuando una historia acaba otra se crea, ¡Y sera el mismo caso para esta! (Si, invente esa frase yo, Originalidad OP)**

**Y entre otras cosas, Quería decir que las Reviews de una sola palabra serán denegadas y no llegaran a ni siquiera "Aprobarse" (Ya me vinieron Reviews de una palabra) Bueno, Como sea, Eso era todo.**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!**


	10. Historia de Alex

**Alex** fue atrapado, Era una noche normal, Bueno, Al menos para la pizzeria, **Alex** tenia un plan, Y el planeaba ejecutarlo a la perfección, Si el hubiera sobrevivido entraría en el TOP 15 de los guardias mas ingeniosos y inteligentes según el dueño **Fazbear,** Fue el primer guardia en traer su propio generador de energía, Cuando entro a la pizzeria fue directamente a la oficina a instalar su nuevo compañero por la noche, Cuando se fue el dueño **Fazbear** comenzó el turno, El empezó la noche encendiendo el generador, Por lo cual no se preocupo por la energía, Mantuvo las 2 puertas encerradas por 3 horas sin ninguna consecuencia, El traía su propio celular por lo que el podía jugar algún juego mientras pasaba la noche, O si no, El se la pasaba mirando las cámaras como los animatronicos intentaban entrar sin ningún éxito.

La satisfacción de **Alex** fue infinita, Ver como sus futuros asesinos estaban desesperados por llegar a la oficina, Desesperados por matarlo, Después de varios intentos decidieron probar varias técnicas, Donde ninguna funciono. Intentaron negociar, Fallaron, Intentaron entrar a la fuerza, Fallaron, Intentaron incluso seducirlo, Fallaron (Y fallo mas de lo que incluso los animatronicos pensaban) Pero algo paso, Algo salio mal, El generador dejo de funcionar unos momentos, Solo fallo por unos momentos...

Y eso provoco algo terrible.

**_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_**

Obviamente, La pizzeria ya esta totalmente impulsada por el generador que había traído **Alex,** Por lo que cuando fallo simplemente toda la energía se pago, Por lo cual las puertas se abrieron, Mientras que **Alex** estaba desesperado por intentar prender el generador escuchaba pasos rápidos, Vio la tableta, Que aun por razones que ni el sabia aun andaba en funcionamiento, Los 3 animatronicos estaban muy lejos de el, Prácticamente al lado de la pizzeria, Le daba un alivio eso, Vio Pirate Cove, No estaba **Foxy,** Sabia lo que pasaba, Hizo todo lo que pudo para hacer reaccionar el generador, Pero en momentos logro esquivar el ataque de un garfio, Que choco contra el generador simplemente rompiéndolo en 2, Mientras salia chispas del generador.

**Alex** intento huir, Pero **Freddy** ya estaba ahí, Los animatronicos tomaron de las extremidades a **Alex** y lo comenzaron a llevar a lo que seria su tumba eterna, Los intentos desesperados de **Alex** por intentar huir fueron un total fracaso, Cuando llegaron a la habitación abrieron el traje de **Bonnie,** Que estaba disponible, Sacaron un endoesqueleton y lo tiraron a cualquier parte, Después simplemente metieron a **Alex,** No se sentía tan mal, Pensó, Pero cuando el vio la otra parte del disfraz simplemente se quedo sin palabras, Grandes partes de vigas filosas le esperaban, Y cuando **Freddy** después de una sonrisa empujo la otra parte del disfraz, Chocando contra el cuerpo de **Alex.**

**Alex** deseaba que fuera una pesadilla...

**_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_**

Salia sangre sin cesar del estomago de **Alex,** Intentaba gritar o suplicar ayuda, Pero el no podía hacer casi nada, Solo mirar lo que lo rodeaba, El solo podía ver a **Freddy** buscar el toque final, La mascara, De **Bonnie** en particular, Cuando la encontró se la metió a **Alex,** Este traje no poseía ningún artefacto metálico dentro de el, Ademas de el mal olor y lo difícil que era respirar en ese caso, El seguía sufriendo su cuerpo mientras sentía como el metal lo atravesaba, Dio unas ultimas lagrimas, Mientras que los demás animatronicos daban una sonrisa y se iban, Se quedo **Foxy..**

**Foxy** miraba a **Alex** directamente a los ojos, **Alex** no podía sacar ninguna palabra, Aunque el quisiera, Sabría que aunque pudiera no valdría la pena, un "Jódete" No arreglaría el problema, Ojala que a si hubiera sido. Mientras **Alex** perdía sus fuerzas solo podía ver al zorro mecánico verlo, **Alex** odio totalmente a **Foxy,** Con toda su alma, Por el morirá, Por el sufrió, El es su asesino principal, Después de un tiempo en sufrimiento, En los últimos alientos y vistas de **Alex,** Vio como el animatronico se estaba comenzando a ir, **Alex** no pudo hacer nada mas que seguir la corriente de ciclo de la vida y simplemente morir, Pero el, Decidió bien sus ultimas palabras, Con sus ultimas fuerzas, Miro como se iba **Foxy,** Y con su mirada de odio dijo..

**Alex:** _Juro por mi ultimo aliento... Le ofrezco mi ser al señor de la venganza... Que se haga justicia..._**  
><strong>

**Alex** perdió todas sus fuerzas, Y lo ultimo que vio no lo entendió, Veía una sombra a la distancia mirándolo, El no entendía que era, Subió con las pocas fuerzas que tenia su cabeza y vio algo totalmente raro, Era una cosa totalmente delgada y algo negra, Con unas rañas en los brazos y pies, Tenia algo en la cara, Algo que asemejaba a una mascara de una persona feliz, Miraba directamente a **Alex,** Los ojos de la mascara comenzaron a tomar brillo propio, Entonces, Una voz misteriosa y algo distorsionada comenzó a oírse por la mente de **Alex** y por la habitación...

"_Acepto tu promesa..._"

**_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_**

...

...

...

...

**Freddy:** ¡Ok niños! ¿Quien esta de acuerdo de una visita de nuestro mejor amigo? **¡Foxy!**

**Niños:** ¡Sii! **¡Foxy!**

**Bonnie:** Parece que nuestro amigo **Foxy** no nos oye, ¡Griten fuerte su nombre para que venga!

**Chica:** ¿O acaso no quieren que venga?

**Todos: ¡Foxy! ¡Foxy! ¡FFOOOOOOOXXXXXYYYYYY!**

**Foxy:** (Entrando entre las cortinas) ¡Argh piratas! ¡Aquí vengo desde los 7 mares para contarles una historia pirata!

**Foxy:** Aun lo recuerdo... Entre una gran batalla contra el gran capitán Barba purpu-

**-?-: _Sufriras..._**

**Foxy:** ¿Ah? (Mirando atentamente al publico)

**Freddy**: (Susurrando) Recuerda. La historia de barba purpura.. Anda o comenzaran a sospechar...

**Foxy;** Ah, Si, Barba purpura, Estaba con mis compañeros y gracias al poder del sabor de las pizzas **Fazbear** pud-

**-?-:**_** Moriras lento y solo...**_

**Foxy:** ¿Que...?

**Foxy** vio por un momento todo negro, No podía escuchar casi nada de nada, En el fondo, Se podía ver algo, Era una mascara, Junto con unas lineas de diferentes colores como brazos y piernas, El entendió que era algo que se podía camuflar en la oscuridad, La gran cosa no tardo en atacar a **Foxy,** El solo esquivaba estando parado, La gran cosa estiro su brazo hasta **Foxy, Foxy** confundido, Solo entendía que debía hacer una cosa, Atacar, Agarro el brazo y lo empezó a jalar, Con todas sus fuerzas..

De un momento a otro, Volvió a la normalidad, Viendo que estaba jalando el brazo de una niña pequeña..

**_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_**

Aun **Foxy** en su modo de combate soltó a la niña aun confundido, Para escuchar un grito de una futura madre, **Foxy** lo confundió el grito por su confusión, Y...

*¡TTTSHHHH!*

Un gran charco de sangre cayo al suelo de la pizzeria, Donde cayo una madre con aspecto de embarazo al suelo, Con la gente corriendo por sus vidas, Todos los empleados apartaron a **Foxy** y lo llevaron agresivamente a Pirate Cove, Donde lo tiraron al suelo, Con los movimientos que tenia **Foxy** libre vio como los empleados miraban a **Foxy** con cara de odio cerrando las cortinas, Momentos después, Un empleado tomo un cartel con aspecto de madera, Donde lo coloco frente de Pirate Cove, El cual el cartel decía..

"Lo sentimos, Fuera de servicio"

* * *

><p><strong>PreguntasMenciones**

**"Mata a Alice o algo, Es insoportable"**

**R= ¿¡Que mente mas sádica no!? Joder, Ami no me agradan mis profesores de Matemáticas pero no les deseo la muerte, Te recomiendo un psiquiatra muy bueno a la esquina de mi calle, Es muy profesional...**

**"El dueño fue creado para ser odiado, ¿Verdad?"**

**R= ¡Gran descubrimiento! ¡Capitán _Obvious_! **

**¡Malditos fans de FNAF (Irónico, Ya que también lo soy) ¡Con su malditos fanmades se sus especulaciones de próximas entregas! ¡Ya me dieron ganas de hacer mas historias del juego, ¡Os maldigo, ¡Malditos fanmaders! (Ironía x2) **

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!**


	11. Epilogo: Venganza

_Mucho hemos visto._

_Espectadores sin razón._

_Sin embargo nomas eso._

_Viendo los horrores que sufren o sufrirán._

_Condenados en esa pizzeria._

_Atrapados._

_Por aquellos robots que nos mataron._

_Sin embargo, La venganza espera._

_Un chico, Que creíamos que terminaría como nosotros..._

_Todos nosotros.._

_El Sobrevivió__._

_Ahora no creemos lo que vemos._

_El responsable, El culpable._

_Totalmente invulnerable._

_Sabemos que esta mal, Pero reclamamos venganza._

_Reclamamos justicia._

_Reclamamos__ asesinato._

_..._

_..._

_Libres, por fin_

_Todos nosotros... _

_Sin embargo,El chico salvador se ve triste_

_¿Por que sera? Eso vemos._

_Un amigo, Un compañero, Un sobreviviente._

_Sufriendo lo que sufrimos._

_Por uno de ellos._

_Justicia, El merece justicia._

_No nos importa que pasara, Pero lo salvamos._

_Le debemos ese favor._

_Si tenemos que volvernos un momento por uno de ellos por salvar a uno de nuestros salvadores eso haremos._

_Es lo menos que podemos hacer._

_Terminamos nuestra parte, Todos contentos._

_Todos felices._

_Sin embargo, Algo extraño sucede._

_Uno de nosotros se niega en irse._

_No sabemos por que._

_Insiste quedarse en esa grabadora._

_No nos importa, Nosotros queremos salir._

_Queremos libertad._

_Y ahora lo tenemos._

_Todos nosotros..._

_Año tras año, Una nueva victima, Sin poder hacer nada._

_Viendo solo aquella escena sádica._

_Pero ahora, Se acabo, Se acabo por fin..._

_Mientras admiramos los paisajes hermosos..._

_Tantos cambios en tantos años..._

_Estamos felices..._

_Muy felices..._

_Todos nosotros...Libres..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>PRÓXIMAMENTE<em>****_:_**

**_Noches en Fredbears_**


	12. Epilogo: Invitados

Estimado señor o señora. 20/11/14

En nuestro historial de empleados su nombre apareció en la lista de empleados de Freddy Fazbear Pizza.

Debido a asuntos personales se a decidido invitado a una fiesta especial en noche buena en Diciembre, En donde se le entregara el salario correcto por la cantidad en la noches que usted se a presentado para trabajar, Si usted esta recibiendo esto es porque logro superarlas todas (O llego a ser despedido antes o después) Cambien, Se le menciona que sera en la noche, Aproximado a las 8:00 PM se empezara el evento, También se le tiene que mencionar que ya no hay ningun problema letal con los Animatronicos en cuestión de asesinatos en serie. También, Se le debe mencionar que la hora máxima en la que usted podrá estar celebrando en la pizzeria sera a las 6:00 AM, Horas siguientes usted deberá abandonar el establecimiento por cuestiones de trabajo de fiestas infantiles. Para que nos aseguremos que no se sobrepasen con la fiesta horas altas habrán unos 3 guardias profesionales en esto vigilando-los para que no se pasen de mas.

Como se menciono antes, Es una fiesta totalmente donde pueden decidir ir o no, No se les sera obligado de ninguna manera en in en contra de su voluntad, No se preocupe por sentirse obligado, Tenemos muy bien la consciencia de su mala experiencia del restaurante y del lugar, En especial de los animatronicos.

¡Gracias por haber trabajado en Freddy Fazbear Pizza y se le espera en Strax Bear Pizza!

-_Lets party! Company._

* * *

><p>(Lugar desconocido)<p>

**Ale:** Y una mierda que voy allá (Arroja el papel a la basura)

(Lugar desconocido)

**Angie:** Tendría que preguntar si regalaran galletas allí...

(Lugar desconocido)

**Salome:** ¿Salario que nos merecemos? ¡Debe de ser un montón!

(Lugar desconocido)

**Franco:** (Suspira viendo aquella carta)

(Lugar desconocido)

**?1:** Hey **Judith,** Cielo, ¿Ese no era el restaurante donde trabajabas?

**Judith:** Si papa...

**?2:** Deberías ir, ¡Ya se! Mandare un mensaje hacia tu jefe para que te de día libre

**Judith:** Claro.. (Comienza a temblar)

(Lugar desconocido)

**Max:** Bueno, No hay ningún concierto de rock cerca de ese día, Supongo que me puedo dar el lujo (Con auriculares)

_Y tu, ¿Piensas ir?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Noches en Fredbears <strong>_**_PRÓXIMAMENTE_**

_**Summary:**_

_**¿Sabes que? En un principio sonó muy buena idea meter a robots a que remplazaran a actores de segunda, Pero al parecer fue una MUY mala idea, Sin embargo, El señor Fazbear piensa lo contrario.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AVISO: Hubo un error mientras se revisaba la mención de todos los OCS, hubo un error y un OC no tuvo su capitulo, Se pide disculpas y que se arreglara de alguna manera, Se recomienda a "Bunnaby" De mantener contacto conmigo y arreglar de alguna forma este problema.<strong>


	13. Epilogo: Reglas

_¡Hola aquí!_

_No creo haberte visto antes.._

_¿A caso eres nuevo?_

_¡Que bien! _

_¡Es un gusto ver nuevas caras!_

_Y si te gusta, Puedo darte un tour... _

_¡Si es que nos abres las puertas!_

_Realmente no hay escape, ¿Pero quien quisiera salir de aquí?_

_Este es un gran sitio, Solo un loco se iría de aquí..._

_Este es un gran paraíso..._

_A si que no dudes en venir..._

_¡Es genial tener otro miembro de la banda aquí!_

_Eres nuestro compañero ahora, A si que déjame ayudarte.._

**_¿¡Y SI ES UN ESPÍA!?_**

**_¡CON MI OJO ROBOTICO!_**

**_¡CREO PODER VER UN POCO DE PIEL EN SU CUELLO!_**

**_¡HAY QUE ATRAPARLO Y REPARARLO!_**

**_¡ES HORA DE INVESTIGAR SU INTERIOR Y AVERIGUAR!_**

**_¡QUE ES LO QUE FALLA EN EL Y REPARAR!_**

**_¡O TENER QUE ARREGLARLO RADICAL!_**

**_¡TENEMOS MUCHAS MANERAS DE LIDIAR CON PERSONAS COMO TU!_**

_Disculpa por las sospechas que tenemos..._

_No es que no confiemos... ¡Si que confiamos!_

_Te queremos. También..._

_Pero aquí en Freddys..._

_Hahahaha..._

_Tenemos algunas reglas..._

**_¡Y SI LAS ROMPES, ¡TE ROMPEREMOS TAMBIÉN!_**

**_¡COMO LO HICISTE CON NUESTROS SENTIMIENTOS!_**

**_¡NOS ASEGURAREMOS DE QUE NO LAS VUELVAS A ROMPER!_**

**_¡INCLUSO SI TENEMOS QUE MATARTE!_**

_..._

_..._

_¡Hola de nuevo!_

_Gusto en verte cada noche que vengas_

_¿A caso nos vemos mejor en el día?_

_¿Entonces porque te vas corriendo de aquí cuando volvemos al escenario?_

_¿Ya reparaste los fallos que tu llevas?_

_Veo que no... Que lastima_

_**¡TENDREMOS QUE REPARARLO NOSOTROS MISMOS!**  
><em>

_**¡TRANQUILO, A LA LUZ DEL DÍA ESTARÁS CON NOSOTROS!**_

_**¡DEJA DE CERRAR ESA PUERTA!**_

_**¡DÉJANOS ENTRAR Y PODREMOS ARREGLAR EL PROBLEMA!**_

_En este lugar todos juegan_

_En este lugar todos imaginan..._

_Sobre las historias fantásticas que hemos tenido..._

_¿Quieres ser algún día parte de ellas?_

_¿Por que nos cierras la puerta?_

_¿A caso nos ignoras?_

_Eso es irrespetuoso..._

_**¡TE ESTOY VIENDO! ¡¿SIGUES CON ESA COSA BLANDA CUBRIÉNDOTE!?**_

_**¡ESO ESTA EN CONTRA DE LAS REGLAS!**_

_**¡TENDREMOS QUE CAMBIAR ALGUNAS PARTE DE TUS COSAS!**_

_**¡Y CAMBIARLO POR PARTES MAS MECÁNICAS!**_

_**¡A SI ESTARÁS MEJOR!**_

_**¡A SI PODRÁS ACTUAR CON NOSOTROS!**_

_Francamente, Dudo que quieras que hagamos esto.._

_Pero no nos dejas otra opción..._

_A veces tienes que seguir las reglas.._

_Para que te terminen viendo como el chico malo..._

_No entendemos porque te enojas con nosotros..._

_Tu eres el responsable de esto..._

_Junto con tu gran sangrado..._

_Al parecer sigues irritado..._

**_¡VAMOS, ÁBRENOS AHORA!_**

**_¡TENEMOS QUE AYUDARTE A SACAR TU PIEL Y PODER VER TU ENDOESQUELETO!_**

**_¿¡PORQUE SIMPLEMENTE NO NOS ABRES?_**

**_¿A CASO ERES COMO LOS DEMÁS?_**

**_¡QUE MAL DE TU PARTE!_**

**_VEO QUE LA LUZ SE A IDO..._**

**_ES NUESTRA OPORTUNIDAD..._**

**_PARA PODER ENTRAR..._**

**_¡A SI QUE POR FIN TE PODREMOS INVESTIGAR!_**

_Se que podrás sobrevivir sin romper las reglas..._

_Y juegues limpio y correcto..._

_Sin esa cosa blanda cubriéndote..._

_Así__ que ábrenos de una vez las puertas..._

_Y podremos ser mejores amigos..._

**_Eternamente..._**

_¿No lo crees, Daniel, Mike?..._


End file.
